Stupid, Beautiful Cullen!
by flawless-lips
Summary: He was the annoying, stubborn bad boy. She was the new girl who couldn’t stand the fact she lusted after him. Steam starts rising after she and her friends are sent to boarding school for burning down their school gym. CanonPairings.NotAverageChickFlick.
1. Greek God

**Chapter One: Greek God**

Bella's Point Of View:

''Charlie, how many times do I have to tell you?! It wasn't Alice, Rosalie and me who burnt down the school gym!''

Little did Charlie know that it was us…

A year ago now, me and my girls were up at Port Angeles when we were kidnapped. We don't remember anything but three days later we all woke up, scared. We were staring at a world that looked the same, just intensified.

We ended up causing quite a mess in Port Angeles until we realised what we were doing. Ever since, we have only ever touched animal blood, repulsed by what we had done.

We returned home a week later and we told our parents that we didn't know what happened. We just woke up outside Charlie's house that morning. We only half lied- we don't remember everything.

Anywho, a week ago these three vamps show up in Forks and recognise us. It turns out they were the ones who changed us. It was kind of bad timing though as they came to us at school. James and Laurent died in the fire but Victoria escaped. Haven't heard from her since, which is a bit of a shock because I was the one who started the fire. What no grudge… unlikely. We all got fighting in the gym. Us girls all hated them for changing us so things went a bit far. But we have to go through so much trouble to act human.

We eat three meals every day at least then have to throw it all up later. We have to pretend to sleep every night and my eye colour was changed from becoming a vampire. They use to be blue but now they are a nice, deep brown. I do like the colour but it's a hassle to keep up the act. I told Charlie I got contact lenses because I wanted a change. Alice and Rosalie told their parents the same thing because theirs had also changed to topaz and hazel.

''Isabella, I don't care what you say!'' Charlie never calls me Isabella. He took a deep breath to calm himself. ''Look Bella, you three have been getting into way too much trouble recently. I'm the chief at the station. You should be setting an example. Look, I've talked to Alice's and Rosalie's parents. We have all agreed to send you to a boarding school in Phoenix. I hope you enjoy calling your mother in Jacksonville to tell her.''

…

I can't believe he's sending me off to some school with my friends, alone, without parental supervision, expecting us to somehow become angels.

''What are you planning on getting out of this Charlie? Were you actually thinking when you decided to send me, with friends may I add, to a not-very-strict, co-ed boarding school where we get to share houses instead of dorms on a massive campus that is at a perfect stage to get damaged?!''

''Yes, I'm hoping you'll realise that you love Forks and you do still need a home no matter how tough you think you are. I have tried everything else. Grounding you, punishing you, taking things away but nothing works. This is my last option and it's worth a try.''

''Pfft!'' That was the only response I gave him. I must admit though, I was kind of looking forward to this. Not that I'd tell Charlie. He wanted me to get the full 'independent' feeling, so he put me and my girls all in the same house. Lucky for us, they only allow a maximum of three people per house. Parents are so fucking stupid. This is so not going to work.

''Were here,'' Charlie informed me.

''Uh huh. That's nice. You can drive away now… seriously, I won't hold it against you.''

''Bells, I know you may not like me very much right now, but I do want to say goodbye before you get on that plane, not to see you again until the beginning of your spring break. That's if you decide to come back and visit.''

''Uh huh.''

Charlie parked the car and I walked off with him trailing behind to wait for the plane. As soon as I saw my girls sitting around, waiting for me, I ran up to them and we all stood up, embracing in a hug. We all laughed.

''Sup bitches?'' Our formal greeting.

''Nothin' much my favourite little slut. I still can't believe our parents think this is the solution to all our problems.'' Alice, always thinking the same thing as me. It shouldn't be a surprise, we are all practically sisters.

''I know! Hey Bella, where's your bags?'' Rosalie asked.

''Charlie wants a final goodbye, so he'll be here and second with my things.''

They both mouthed an 'O'.

…

''Oh my fucking god! It's huge!'' I pointed out the obvious. The house we were given, like all the others on campus, was two stories with three incredibly large bedrooms complete with king size beds, walk in wardrobes, individual balconies and individual bathrooms- I was really glad about the bathrooms. Three girls, first thing in the morning, all sharing a bathroom was not going to end well. We even had our own pool. How much was Charlie paying for me to go here. He must be either desperate or out of his mind.

For the next hour we all went nuts exploring every inch of our new home. It was perfect. You walked into a hallway at first, but if you then turned left, you enter a massive lounge area- just right for throwing massive parties- which was filled with two couches, a plasma TV, DVD player and the best sound system I have ever seen- the speakers were in every corner of the room and they even spread to outside for entertaining. Branched off that was the kitchen, already stocked. If you turned right from the hallway, you entered a study with three Mac Book Airs and the books we needed for all our classes. If you follow the hallway to the end, you are presented with the backyard and of course, also branching off the hallway was the stairs leading to our rooms.

Knock, knock, knock…

We all stopped what we were doing. We hadn't heard anyone approach the house. ''Are we expecting someone?'' I asked. Alice and Rosalie just shrugged. We all walked to the door and were greeted by a flyer being weighed down by a rock.

I picked it up. It read:

Party, tonight…

House 34f, be there!

We all looked around and there was a flyer on every house's doorstep.

''Looks like we're going out tonight girls!'' We all just stared at each other and ran up the stairs to get ready.

…

When we arrived at the house it was midnight and people were everywhere. They were out the front, throughout the house and in backyard and pool. From the outside of the house, you could see different coloured light coming from downstairs. You could hear the music blasting.

_I love this school already, _I thought to myself.

We walked- more like strutted but anyway- straight through the front door and walked into the lounge room where we knew the most people would be. It was really hot and steamy in the room. I already felt a bit hot and my body is naturally cold- it takes quite a lot to make vampires sweat, but it is possible. As soon as we walked in, three guys turned to look at us. Each one seemed to be specifically looking at a different one of us.

A greasy, black haired boy was looking straight at Rosalie. She was wearing a silk red dress with thin straps and a neck line that exposed the top of her chest. It was clinging tightly to her chest but flowed from there down. It ended at knee length. She had her long blonde hair perfectly straightened and wore big, gold hoop earrings.

The guy staring at Alice was a little better looking- not by much- shorter, brown haired but still nerdy. Alice was wearing dark brown mini shorts and a black turtle neck with long sleeves that ended just below her chest, showing her stomach and belly ring. The dark colours of her clothing and short, black, spiked hair contrasted with her pale skin making her shine.

I, on the other hand, had some blonde-haired guy looking at me as if I was some new playstation 3 game he just had to buy and test out. I would have sworn he nearly drooled. I was wearing an extremely short, black mini skirt that ended just below my butt. I then wore a plain black bra with a white top over it that had intentional cuts across the front to look like it had been ripped by claws. There were slits over my stomach, one cut showed my belly button diamonte stud (which I recently got done and loved it) but the main cut the blondie was looking at was the large one that fully exposed by bra and large chest. I had my eye makeup dark to accentuate my eyes and my hair in natural waves. None of us wore shoes because we always ended up losing them at parties when we took them off to dance but I wore a silver toe ring and anklet on my right foot.

They started to approach us. We tried to walk around them discreetly but they intersected us. Blondie grabbed my upper arm to stop me and immediately retracted from my cold skin but remained where he was.

''Hey, I'm Mike. Are you three new here?'' Mike, huh? I prefer blondie.

''Bella. Yeah we are _Mike_.'' I responded rather harshly. He was still flashing his eyes to my chest trying to do it between glancing to each of us.

_Perve! I know my assets gorgeous but geeze!_

He didn't seem discouraged by my tone and just smiled at me. ''That's really interesting.'' He smiled as if he just had an idea. _That is such a gay smile, _I thought. I didn't like it. ''Do you guys want to dance?''

I looked at my girls and they seemed just as horrified as I was but I didn't know how to say no. New school, already bad reputation and by the looks of all the girls eying me this guy was 'popular'. Which basically means, reject them, news spreads fast.

''Okay. Fine,'' I sighed.

We walked into the middle of the room and started dancing. After approximately one minute of trying to touch me I gave up trying to dance with blondie. I just started dancing with my girls. Rosalie was holding my right hand when I bent down to the floor, my butt touching my heels and split my legs, putting my left hand on my inner, upper thigh to make every guy in the room gasp. I then body rolled back up and laughed with my babes as every teenage boy in the room stared, obviously wishing they could be Rosalie right now.

Suddenly Alice froze, her eyes went blank. She was having a vision. When she became animated again she went on as if nothing happened. When the song reached its climax she spoke in a soft tone so fast that only Rosalie and I could hear her saying, ''In five minutes, three vampires and going to come here. They are animal drinkers but I don't know what they want. Try to act calm and not notice them. I can't see anything else.'' Rosalie and I listened intently. We didn't have to act or anything while we listened because Alice spoke so fast. ''Try to mingle with people and play it down so hopefully they won't notice us. It's extremely unlikely but must try. We don't know how these guys react to other vampires. We can't take risks while I can't see. We clear?'' Rosalie and I nodded quickly then went back to dancing.

I started to approach blondie again, attempting to _mingle._ It sounds like a dirty word. Intention being to start conversation I said, ''Hey Mike, whose party is this?'' He smiled that gay smile again. He seemed to like the fact that I was talking to him.

''This one was thrown by a girl called Jessica and her friends Lauren and Angela. They all live together and stuff.''

''It's a pretty good party. I mean, nothing special but for a house party it's not too bad.''

''Yeah. Once a month a different house throws a party. The seniors always choose whose turn it is and once they have decided, the people have one day to put everything together. It's really cool. We still don't know who the seniors are because everyone just wakes up one morning with a note slipped under their front door.''

''Sounds interesting. Why do you do it?''

''People get bored easily around here so we needed some entertainment. This has been going on for as long as I can remember. Anyway… so… I was wondering… if you're not busy tomorrow night…''

I stopped listening to the blabbering blondie then. I noticed a change in the room. I turned around to see what it was. That's when I saw them. One was really tall, blonde and big muscled. The next one was very slightly shorter but looked like a body builder with short brown hair. But those guys didn't matter. I was looking at the one in the middle. He looked to be about six foot with tight muscles. You could see his six pack because his black button up shirt was undone and was tight around the sleeves, gripping to his arms. His hair was a dark bronze and long enough to just cover his eyebrows, tousled into an organised mess. While I was staring at him with my mouth open, I heard Mike say something like, ''Looks like the Cullens have finally decided to show themselves.'' That's when the Greek god with bronze hair looked at me. His eyes locked with mine and my breath caught, making me close my mouth. When he saw my reaction, the most dazzling smile lit up across his face, a crooked smile that pulled up at one side of his mouth. If my heart was still beating it would have been burning right now.

6 Stupid, Beautiful Cullen!


	2. Stupid Cullen and his kissing!

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Just love them. xx **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. Damn, I want to. Anyway, the first chapter was just setting things up and all that so it was a tad boring compared to what I'm going to do. This one is going to be a bit more… interesting. Things will be more interesting from now on. I promise. Hope you enjoy and review some more. They make me happy. **__****__** Also, if you guys have any ideas or something let me know, I'm open to ideas. Lauren xx**_

**Chapter 2: Stupid Cullen and his Kissing**

Bella's Point Of View:

''Stupid Cullens. Thinking they rule the school. They might as well be a fucking boy band,'' Mike said in disgust.

I suddenly realised what I was doing and composed myself. When his smile pulled up even further, I was suddenly filled with anger. _Cocky little fuck. Who does he think he is? Smiling like that, like he just won something. I agree with blondie, stupid Cullen._

To have a little fun and to get my revenge on the god, I came up with an idea. I open and closed my eyes at a very noticeable pace, as if acknowledging him, then licked my lips. As my tongue re-entered my mouth I dragged my bottom lip in with it and I bit down. This time he was the one to stop breathing. As I knew I had gotten what I wanted, I turned around and flicked my hair in his direction, walking back to my girls who were both talking as if they hadn't noticed the totally hot vampires that had entered the room. ''I thought I told you to not notice them, as in ignore them. Do you even know what that is?''

''Alice have you looked at them yet?'' She shook her head quickly, saying no. ''Then why don't you and then tell me yourself why I couldn't ignore them?'' She suddenly flicked her eyes, as did Rosalie, in the direction of the Cullens. They both realised what I was talking about and nodded. I smiled as I got reassurance I wasn't the only one in total shock. That was when Alice and Rosalie both stood up straighter and cleared their throats. _Oh god, what now? _I turned around and immediately ran into a brick wall. Wait, no. A brick wall didn't look like he came from heaven.

''Hello Bella,'' said a deep, soft, almost musical voice.

''How do you know my name, Cullen?''

''The blondie over there, the one having a hissy fit right now, won't stop thinking it.'' He called him blondie too, ''How do you know my name? Well, my last name. First name's Edward.''

''Good for you. Well, for your in-for-mat-ion, blondie over there, the one having a hissy fit right now, mentioned it when you walked in. I personally think he summed you up pretty well, too. Stupid and looking like a boy band,'' I said, looking at the boys I assumed were his vampire brothers standing behind him, who seem to be quite distracted by my girls right now, ''Pretty boy. And let me guess, mind reader? Your little talent? Well step back as you're not the only one here with a _little_ talent.'' He raised one eyebrow as if to challenge me.

''Fine, let me ask you a question. Can you hear my mind?'' He looked shocked as if I discovered a secret. He shook his head. His brothers finally took their eyes off my girls to look at him questioningly. ''Hmm, and I'm guessing you _can_ hear my girls' thoughts right now. Well, try again… now.'' I stretched out the elastic band around my mind and cast it around Alice and Rosalie. Pretty boy's eyes widened for less than one second then he reassumed his composure. Just to make sure he had gotten the full feeling of my power, I reattached the barrier to my mind to then cast it out again in the direction of his, this time, not as a barrier but as a wall- a weapon. I struck his consciousness with quite some force and he took a step back, wincing. I was now convinced that I wouldn't have any more trouble with him so I left him alone.

"Wow, that is amazing; a shield and a weapon. Impressive… but, whatever.'' What did he just say? That hurt my pride big time.

"Listen pretty boy, I don't know who you think you are but never underestimate me.'' While I said this I took a step forward and grabbed either side of his unbuttoned shirt in my hands, getting up on the tips of my toes. "Got it, Cullen?''

He just smiled that crooked smile again. He reached up to my hands and slowly released them from his shirt only to link his fingers through mine and hold them there. That sent my anger overboard. "I said, got it, _Cullen?!"_

As his attempts to flirt with me failed, he seemed to become a bit agro himself. He leaned down to get in my face. "You think you're better than me with talent? Fine… but how do you fare in physical combat?"He seemed confident in his abilities but I didn't really care at the moment.

"You, me, wherever you want. Right now Cullen!"

He smiled that stupid crooked smile again. _Stop that you stupid, beautiful Cullen! _"Follow my scent 300 metres and you will find a pool of mud. Five minutes. It'll start raining in two.''

I was about to ask how he knew when he jerked his chin toward Alice. I had forgotten he could read minds already. Alice would have seen the rain coming. First day here and it was going to rain. Great! I thought the one place I could escape rain was Phoenix.

I nodded once. I thought he was going to leave then, but he just held my gaze. Suddenly, the feelings flowing through every inch of my body went from anger to lust. _Fuck! Why did he have to look so good in those tight, black pants?! His eyes… they are just so fucking beautiful. _His eyes were a crystal-like, light-green. They reminded me of emeralds. I began to melt under his stare. I could very much feel the electricity being shared between us when someone cleared their throat. I looked away from him to look at his brother with the brown hair.I don't think he felt the mood change but he was definitely impatient and not in the mood for a staring contest.

Edward turned to look at him. At first he had just turned his head, but when he turned his full body around he went 'whack' with his fist into his brother's arm. To any human watching it would have looked harmless but any vampire in the room would have known that it hurt. He just winced and mouthed an 'ow'.

Edward turned back to me and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. Emmett isn't one for patience. And this is Jasper," he said, referring to the tall, blonde guy. That was when I saw Jasper wink at Alice and I heard a giggle escape from her lips.

_OMG! That traitor!_

Edward turned to Jasper and narrowed his eyes slightly. Jasper's face went from smiling to composure in less than a moment. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the floor.

Edward only turned his head over his shoulder this time to say to me, "Three minutes." That exact second, rain started pouring down on the roof and everyone cheered in excitement.

That's when the boy band took their departure from the house and walked out the front door. I turned around to look straight at Alice who looked kind of embarrassed. I burned my stare into her until she had to look away. I looked to Rosalie, who was just smiling and looking in the direction the boys had left. When she averted her eyes to the floor I turned my head over my shoulder to see Emmett walking around the corner and after his brothers. "Ahhh! What was that?!" They both just kept looking at the floor like they were five years old and in trouble for drawing on the walls with their mom's favourite lipstick. I just sighed and took them both in a hug. "Why is it I can't stay mad at you guys?"

"Because you lo-ove me!'' They both sang out. We just laughed and hugged again.

"Alice, can you see what's going to happen?" I wanted to know if I should stop this. Not that I would pull out, just if I needed to be careful.

"I don't know. Everything is so fuzzy. I have a feeling that Emmett can stop my powers from working. A block seemed to be coming from his direction but I was a bit… distracted. So I can't be sure. Gosh, Jasper is so hot! Anyways, Bella, just be careful. Remember, you are only a year old. He seems pretty experienced."

"Exactly, I am only a year old. I'm still slightly stronger than the average vampire. _I_ might have to be careful with _him!"_

Alice nodded to herself but looked frustrated. She always had a crease in the middle of her eyebrows when she was looking for something in the future. That was when I heard human footsteps coming towards us. It was Mike and his loser friends.

"Hey, what did Cullen want?" He seemed kind of annoyed that I was talking to Cullen instead of him.

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if we were new like you did. What was he doing here anyway?"

"He goes to school here. Those guys, Jasper and Emmett, are his adopted brothers. They're all really rich and share a house. They pay extra so they have a bigger house than the rest of us."

"What do you mean by adopted brothers?"

"Oh, they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen when they were about eight years old. They moved here like two years ago. They are also kind of like best friends and stuff. I don't personally know Jasper and Emmett but you know… you hear stuff. Edward is in my biology class but he just tends to keep to himself. Well actually, he doesn't notice anyone else. That's why I was shocked he talked to you. While you're here you'll hear a lot about them. They are kind of the _bad_ boys of the school. They've gotten into a couple of fights, found with knives and burnt down their last house after a night out. They had to pay for the new one which is where they live now."

"Is that so? Huh."

"Yeah, I guess. A different quarter of the girls at this school like a different one of those three but they can only dream. They tend to think they are too good for anyone here. The left over quarter are the smart ones and like someone like… me… or my friends of course."

"Of course, the smart ones. What, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah.'' He seemed a little bummed out that I just happened to ask that question. "Remember how I told you about Jessica? Well, she's my girlfriend but it's nothing serious."

"Okay. Well, look, I kinda got to go Mike, so… I'll see you around." Before he could object to me leaving I grabbed Rosalie's arm and she grabbed onto Alice. We walked straight out the house and didn't turn back. We had walked maybe for 10 seconds at a normal human pace when I came across Edward's scent. I started to follow it.

"I really don't like Mike. He seems like such a dweeb." Rosalie and Alice were on either side of me and just nodded, looking ahead for the spot where I would be fighting Edward… I mean Cullen. _Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, hot, Cullen, Edward, abs, Cullen, muscles, Cullen, FUCK! _I couldn't get him out my head. _Stupid Cullen._

Edward's Point Of View:

_So beautiful; big, deep, brown eyes, long, wavy, dark brown hair, pale, soft, velvety skin. Wait, stop, no. What has come over me? _That was when I saw her approaching with the other two. What were their names again? Oh, Alice and Rosalie. My mind was suddenly cluttered with every word she had spoken to me. The way she called me Cullen and how soft she felt when I linked my fingers through hers. I watched how she walked, with the strut of a super model and the fucking body of one too.

When she reached the edge of the mud, she stopped, looking looked straight at me. She looked so hot in the rain; her hair drenched and sticking to the sides of her face. Her clothes clinging to her body ever so nicely. I had taken off my shirt and shoes so I was just wearing my jeans.

Bella's Point Of View:

He had taken off his shirt and shoes so he was just wearing his jeans. His abs were so defined and his arms just perfect. His pants were low on his hips so you could see he had a 'V' shape or an arrow, if you will, pointing down to his… never mind. I decided that I didn't want to spend hours trying to get mud out of my top and skirt, so I slipped my top off and slid my skirt down to the ground, leaving me in my black push up bra and black boy-leg, hipster underwear.

Edward's Point Of View:

_Fuck me!!_

Bella's Point Of View: 

I saw him looking me up and down, lingering on my legs just a little bit before staring me in the face again. I handed my clothing to Alice. I began to walk into the mud, slightly sinking in until my toes were covered. I was about a meter away from Edward when I turned to look at Alice and Rosalie, who were now joined by Jasper and Emmett. "Alice, Rosalie, go. I don't want anyone here when I kick his butt and wipe the smile off his pretty boy face. Go have some fun with your new toys,'' I said, gesturing with my head to the boys on either side of them now. They both gave me an evil stare while Jasper and Emmett found their new name quite amusing. It didn't matter though as they did what I asked and began running back in the direction of the party, leaving my clothes under the closest tree for me to retrieve later. This left me alone with Edward.

"Don't want to be embarrassed when I leave you face down in the mud, huh?'' Edward laughed under his breath at his teasing.

"Shut up, Cullen. Let's get this over and done with so I can get back to the party and you can crawl back into the hole you came out of." I leaned into a crouch and sprang at him but grabbed onto nothing. Before I could move again my arms were locked as he had me from behind, hooking his arms under mine and pushing with his hands at the back of my neck. _Crap! _He had me. I couldn't move. At that moment, he let me go. I suppose he thought that I wasn't much of a challenge as he had me in two seconds flat. I turned around and he was once again a meter away from me. This time, I was going for a different approach. I began walking to him and when I was a foot away from him, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist, catching him by surprise. I put my hands on his chest and shoved, pushing him down and into the mud with me now on top of him.

I reached my arm back, just about to punch him in the stomach when he did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled us over so he was on top. He pushed his body down, forcing it against mine, when I felt that sudden electricity I had felt earlier explode in a massive frenzy between us. My body suddenly felt hot all over, like I was on fire… but a good fire. I wanted him, I wanted him all over me. I couldn't help it, I put my hands at the back of his head, knotted my fingers in his hair and before I could do anything else he crushed his lips to mine, moving them against my mouth. When he pulled his lips away from mine, only to start kissing down my neck, I could hear my ragged breath as well as his. He brought his mouth back to where I wanted it only even more forceful this time. I felt his tongue begging entry into my mouth and I willingly obliged. His cold tongue sliding in and out from between my lips, I felt his body shiver. I softly ran my hand down his bare back only to then dig my nails in. I didn't even know what I was doing. I felt his chest vibrate as he made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan. Something just came over me. The feel of his bare skin up against mine gave me shivers this time. I didn't want to, I didn't mean to, but I let out a small whimper as I wanted more of him. His hand was sliding up my thigh when he suddenly stopped. He pulled back and looked straight into my eyes, into the depths of my soul. He let out a sigh and I felt his breath wash over my face, making me lose my mind. _He smells so good. Please, just take me now, please! _I closed my eyes, trying to regain my train of thought.

When I reopened them though, he was gone, vanished. Where his body once felt hot against mine I now felt cold. "Fuck you pretty boy!" With that said I stood up and trudged over to the tree where my clothes were, or use to be. Where were they? "Cullen!" I screeched. At full pace, I ran back to the house and walked straight through the front door to suddenly stop. There, right in front of me was Alice with nothing on but a g-string, being pushed against the wall by Jasper. "Oh my dear lord. Alice, what the fuck? Get a room!" She just laughed at me, as I was covered in mud and lead Jasper into the lounge room. I began walking upstairs when I heard Rosalie let out a scream then giggle. "Is anyone in this house not having sex except me? Geeze, I thought when we called each other sluts we were just messing around." I heard Alice laugh at my comment and Rosalie yell out, "Hey, that's not nice! Oooh, Emmett." I felt annoyed and rejected so I just walked into my room, slammed and locked the door and went to have a nice hot shower. On Monday, I am going to find that fucking pretty boy and make him pay.


	3. Bad Boy

_**Heellllooooo twilighters!!! Hope you are liking the story. Sorry it took me a while to update but it was either that or a really short chapter, which I don't like doing. I'm enjoying writing it but guess what, not everyone is reviewing! (gasp) I counted like thirty to fifty- very rough estimate- people who added me to alerts and faves but didn't review. Well why not??? Pllzzz. (Puppy Face) let me know if you love me. You love me right? Wait, I'm talking to myself again. hehe. REVIEW!**_

_**Lauren xx **_

_**p.s. and thank you so much to my Kim- my second brain- for giving me my inspiration. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **_

**Chapter 3: Bad Boy**

EPOV: 

_What did you do? What were you thinking? I'll tell you what you were thinking, 'damn, I want her'. What you should have been thinking is, 'I'm Edward Cullen. I don't give a shit about anyone, especially not some chick I don't even know!' That's right. I'm __**the**__ Edward Cullen, the guy every girl drools over and fantasises about but won't even get a glance from in return. But then again, she is perfect; strong, fiery and killer body. No Edward, you don't even know her but… hey, are those her clothes?_

…

BPOV:

Today is my day. Today I will claim my revenge. Today is Monday.

I looked through my new walk-in wardrobe for my black, leather, closed-toe, twelve centimetre high stilettos. _I'm gonna make that pretty boy wish he was never born. _"Where are my black stilettos? Arrghh! Oh, in my hand. I knew that." I slid them onto my feet and did up the straps at the back of my heels. "Hmm, I love being a vampire. I don't fall when I wear heels anymore." I looked into the full length mirror on my wardrobe door at my now modified school uniform- oh yeah, did I mention this school has uniforms?- and smiled. The meant-to-be knee length black skirt was now extremely mini- showing a lot of leg, if you catch my drift- with knee high white socks and the high neck, collared, tuck in shirt was now tailored so that it didn't need to be tucked in and still collared but made low enough to show about three centimetres worth of my cleavage. The red tie was changed slightly so that they could still be tucked under the collar and hang out the bottom of it. I was satisfied I could make a few guys here and there pass out over me so I called out to Alice.

"What's up Bella? Are you ready to go? Oh hey, you look hot. And I thought I could sew." Alice had done similar things to her and Rosalie's uniform but not as exposing and sexy as I made mine. Plus, they wore ballet flats.

"I am so glad you made me take that sewing class last year. It paid off. Yeah, I'm ready to go. I just got to grab my books and bag." While holding Alice's hand, I ran down the stairs and into the study to quickly grab my things when there was a tap at the door. Alice froze in my hand and I turned to look at her apologetic face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that Jasper and Emmett were coming to pick me and Rose up today. Do you want to come?" She looked and sounded sincere, and I wanted her to be happy so I just sighed and smiled.

"Alice, for the first time in a long time, you're truly happy. So is Rose. I'm not going to stop you guys from having fun. Don't worry about me. Go have some fun before your first class. Speaking of which, I have to go to the office to retrieve my timetable. So, I suppose I'll catch you at lunch okay? We have to get a good table to mark our territory."

She nodded and hugged me tight. I put my shoulder bag on my right shoulder and walked out with Alice to greet our visitors.

"Hey Emmett. Hey Jasper. What's up? I haven't seen you what, since last night at 3 o'clock in the morning? That is like, forever. Like, totally, wow," I said this in the ditziest voice I had and everyone cracked up.

"It's going to be fun getting to know you Bella," Emmett said after calming down. Jasper just nodded while taking Alice around the waist from behind and placing his head on her shoulder. She turned her head to kiss him on the lips. What started out harmless started to become a little dangerous so I decided to step out and leave the love birds to do their thing.

I was walking around campus looking for the main office when I saw someone I really didn't want to, Blondie. I sighed, "Hey Mike. How are you?"

"I'm great now. Where did you go Saturday night? I didn't see you after I mentioned Jessica. I hope I didn't say anything wrong." Oh no. Did he seriously think that, he thought that, what is in that guy's head? I suppose he is blonde- doesn't get much through his thick skull. _(A.N. Please, any blondes out there, don't kill me. I personally know that blondes aren't dumb. __**I'm a blonde**__ myself and get A's all the time. Such a stereotype. Moving on…)_ Nope, actually, I think he's just an idiot.

"Um, Mike, it wasn't that. I just felt a little sick so went home. My sisters came with me to make sure I was okay. It wasn't… that other reason." He seemed a little hurt by my explanation but it didn't last when he saw how I was dressed. _Yep, definitely going to faint._ "Look Mike, I have to go to the main office to get my timetable so can you tell me where it is?"

"Oh, sure, I'll show you. This way." He reached out for my hand but I retracted from it. He kept going as if nothing happened. I was lead into a building with 'OFFICE' written above the door. I walked in and went up to the window.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm new here and need my timetable."

"Okay, sure. Just give me a second." The lady tending to me seemed sweet. She looked to be in her early thirties with natural dark blonde hair and still good figure. I liked her. She handed me a sheet of paper while looking up at me and gave me a quick 'you're welcome' smile before going back to her work.

I turned around to find Mike talking to a short girl with curly, light-brown hair who looked like she was giving him a lecture while gesturing to me and pointing in my direction without looking. I guessed this was Jessica, Mike's girlfriend. I started walking towards them and said, "Hi, I'm Bella. Are you Jessica, Mike's GF? I've heard so much about you. He said you were sure something else." This time I was the one that flashed Mike a 'you're welcome' smile because I don't think anyone deserves to be lectured like that. I know I hate it when I'm told what to do- I tend to do the opposite anyway. The short girl looked stunned for a moment before turning to Mike and smiling.

"Yes, I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you Bella." She held out her hand to me and I took it, not wanting to be rude. _I think I'll try and at least last first period before letting my bitchy side come through. I hope it lasts that long. I just can't help it. _She looked like the rumour-starter-type so I added a personal note to avoid her as much as possible. With that over and done with I said goodbye and started off towards my first period. _First I have… oh no, trigonometry. _

…

Four periods over and done with; Trigonometry, English, Spanish and History. Finally I was left alone from school work for an hour. Only two more periods to go. I don't even want to think of them. Even though I was a vampire with a really fast mind, it can only go really fast over the things you already know, which in my case, wasn't that much. When you aren't the goody-two-shoes your parents wish you were, you don't exactly pay attention, and I easily get distracted.

I was walking to the cafeteria when I saw him. He was leaning against a table out in the sun, watching me walk. _Cullen. _

"What do you want, Cullen? I'm in no mood to talk to someone as annoying as you; I'm on a short fuse at the moment." He grinned that stupid crooked smile that made my body set alight every time I see it touched his face.

"I'm just admiring the view. It's a really good one at that. You're lucky for me to be looking at you let alone talking to you. Most girls would die for that privilege."

"_Privilege?_ Cocky aren't we? Well, I guess I'm not most girls because it annoys the shit out of me and I really wish you would leave me alone." I saw his face drop ever so slightly and for some unknown reason, I wanted to cup his face in my hands and kiss the sides of his mouth back up again. _No, snap out of it. Stupid Cullen, stupid Cullen, stupid beautiful Cullen! Damn it!_ "Look Edward, I don't know what your problem is but Saturday night, you kissed me then left me hanging. So either you have commitment issues or maybe just because you think you're 'the Edward Cullen,' so you shouldn't be the one to make the first move but that sure hurt my ego so… Edward… see ya." I turned around and walked away, leaving a stunned vampire watching after me. _Why does it hurt me to make him sad? He was a jerk, challenged my ego then he damaged it. That's it, revenge. Any other words just don't exist at the moment._

I stepped into the cafeteria and found Rose sticking her tongue down Emmett's throat and Alice doing the same to Jasper in the farthest table of the room. All girls in viewing distance of them were staring their way giving the filthiest looks I have ever seen. _Nobody looks at my best friends like that and gets away with it. _I strutted my way through the crowded room to the table people were paying so much attention to and Alice and Rose stopped their fun to give me a smile and hug before sitting back down. When I saw everyone was still looking, I decided to make a scene of it. I stepped up onto the seat, then onto the table and turned towards the faces of my new peers. "Can everyone just mind their own business, _please!_ Seriously, have you guys never seen people kiss? It's not that big of a deal. Just get back to your own little, pathetic, wimpy lives and stop fucking staring! Got it?!" At first I saw people shocked, then embarrassed, and then pissed off. _Well, I did last past first period, so I'm proud of myself. Next period is going to be interesting though._ I then saw Edward standing by the door laughing his head off. I guess he got to see my little charade.

…

The rest of lunch was quite uneventful so I headed off to Biology bored. Once in the classroom, I froze. _No fucking way._ Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Ben were all in my Biology class. I had learned their names throughout the day in various classes. Angela and Ben were really nice, so I approved of them, but the rest were totally on my bad list. I walked through the glares I was getting from them and other people who had seen my tantrum in the cafeteria to the back table in the right corner of the classroom which was the only vacant table and sat down. There was no one sitting next to me so I just leaned against the wall in my chair and put my feet up on the one beside me.

Biology turned out to be another dull subject that I wish I could fall asleep in so I just started scribbling on my folder, bringing my hair in front of my shoulders to cover up my face. At that exact moment I heard the door bang open bringing with it murmurs from the rest of class along with a few sighs here and there from the girls. I personally didn't care who it was so just ignored them and kept drawing. "Detention," was the only reaction from the teacher before going back to his lecture, as if this was nothing new.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A sweet little Bella in the corner with the big, bad wolf." I stopped breathing as soon as his soft, velvet voice reached my ears, which didn't take long as he was saying it into my neck. I didn't show him my surprise, just moving my legs off the chair and shoving the chair out without looking at him.

"Don't you mean the big, bad vampire? Wolves don't smell as good. Or look as sexy." I captured the image of him turning to look at me through my hair at my sudden mood swing. _Revenge is always better when being done face to face. You can see every squirm your victim makes. _I took my hand and stroked it through my hair- sending my soft fragrance in his direction. He moved slightly when it hit him. I then put my hand on my leg and started rubbing it up and down my thigh, moving my already short skirt up inch by inch each time. I moved my legs a part and placed the hand I was using down on the chair between them and leaned forward. Edward moaned so low and softly that no human around us could hear it and moved his hand to put it on my thigh, making me shiver before I took it and placed it back on his leg. He turned to me questioningly and I turned to look him in the face for the first time this lesson. I was taken aback by the burning fire I could see in his eyes. _Wow. I barely know the guy but it makes me feel… special. I really liked it. IT made him look sexy. Aarrghh! Why can't I just ignore him like I do every other person? Maybe because you like him? Maybe because he likes you too? _I kept fighting with myself while staring into his eyes.

I took a piece a paper from my folder and started writing on it:

Cullen, no touchy-touchy. Don't be a bad boy now. I passed him the note and he snickered.

He wrote his reply and passed it back. If you don't want me to touch, then don't tempt me. You have already found out what happens when I can't control myself. Wow. That was hot. But revenge plan A is now being set in motion.

You shouldn't have to control yourself. Meet me after school behind the school gym. I passed him the note for the last time and he smiled. _Probably thinking to himself that he has finally won me over and I'm offering myself to him like every other girl does. Stupid Cullen. _

EPOV:

_She honestly thinks I'm going to go after shoving me off like that. She has another thing coming. I am going to get my revenge. No one rejects Edward Cullen. _

"Bella, just out of curiosity, what period do you have last?"

"Gym, yuck. I hate gym. I have to pretend to be so weak and slow and… why do want to know?" I just smiled the crooked smile I knew she liked so much because she stops breathing every time I do it.

"Bella, I have gym last." She groaned and banged her head against the desk. She stayed like that for the rest of the lesson.

…

BPOV:

I couldn't wait to see his face when I don't show. _I have to get a picture._ I stood waiting just around the corner of the gym.

EPOV:

I couldn't wait to see her face when she sees I'm not there. _Now that will hurt her ego. _I was standing around the corner of the gym.

BPOV:

I suddenly felt bad. He didn't really do anything that bad to me. I didn't think I could stand around and watch if he was upset or got his feelings badly hurt. I decided that I would tell him my plan and that I was sorry. _Maybe he'll stop being such a jerk all the time. If I go through this, it might turn into an all out war. Not good. I'm actually starting to like Edward. _I walked out from the corner.

EPOV:

I suddenly didn't feel so confident about my stupid plan. _I have already hurt her once before. Maybe that's enough. To tell the truth, I'm actually starting to like her. _So I stepped out from my hiding place.

BPOV:

I saw him walking towards me at the same time I was walking towards him. When we met in the middle, we both blurted out, "I'm sorry, I was going to leave you here by yourself to get my revenge." I blinked hard and so did he as we both realised how childish our 'revenge' really was.

Electricity… that was the only thing I felt in the second that our eyes met. With a bang, my back was instantly pushed up against the wall with a Greek god pushing hard into me. His mouth crushed to mine and…

_**I was going to end it at Bella leaving the office after getting her timetable but I just couldn't, so yeah, be happy. Hope you guys liked Bella's teasing and REVIEW! I'll try and update soon. Happy Halloween Guys! Lots of love 3.**_


	4. Poetry in Motion

_**Disclaimer: This is my disclaimer for the rest of my story. I don't own anything to do with twilight except this storyline. Just rub it in. So this is my last disclaimer because I am bound to forget it later on. This is for every chapter. I don't think I can be any more repetitive but I'll give it ago. This is for my whole story!… moving on.**_

_**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. I have a few things lined up in my head for the next few chapters so the more reviews I get the quicker you guys get more story. Hint, hint. Longest chapter yet! Lots of love. Lauren xx**_

**Chapter Four: Poetry in Motion**

_Previously on 'Stupid, Beautiful Cullen!' BPOV:_

_Electricity… that was the only thing I felt in the second that our eyes met. With a bang, my back was instantly pushed up against the wall with a Greek god pushing hard into me. His mouth crushed to mine and_ I felt his tongue in my mouth. I didn't even remember parting my lips but I was glad that I did. I responded by fighting for dominance and wrapping my legs around his waist but he won. Normally I wouldn't give out so easily but the taste of him just took away my will power. I was pushing my body so hard against his, tightening my hold on him, that I pushed myself off the wall for a mere second only to be slammed back even harder this time, causing me to whimper, causing him to moan.

My entire being was melting beneath his touch when I felt the familiar feeling of his hand running up my thigh. This was what he did last time before leaving me cold. The difference was this time he didn't stop. It kept on travelling until it found the edge of my underwear. "Edward, stop. Not now, not yet." I really hated to say this but I wasn't ready. He was amazing at this… but that's what scared me. How many women had he been with this way when I had never been with one man? _Sure I dated guys but it never got far; they all bored me._ How much experience did he have when I was still a virgin? I wasn't ready to do this with him. He pulled away, panting for breath as I was.

"Why, Bella? What's wrong? Why are you calling me Edward?" I loved how he sounded when he said my name; it was a low, sultry voice, almost husky when it was so full of lust.

"Look, there is something you don't know about me. Um… I don't know how to say this but… I kind of… like… oh fuck it, Edward, I'm a virgin." He looked stunned for a moment.

"You're a virgin? The goddess of my dreams, the damn sexiest thing I have ever seen, is a virgin? Wow, thank you god." He said the last line looking up to the sky before looking back to me with a soft expression. "Bella, you're not alone. I am still… like you. I've never been with a woman that way. I've never really wanted to be."

"Really? But you seem so experienced." I was shocked. There was no way he had never been with a woman. Just the way he kissed me, just the way he could make me melt under him told me different.

"Well, honestly, so do you. I can't explain it other than… when I'm with you, another part of me takes over; the side of me that is full of lust and longing and it scares me to think of what that means. I don't even know you. I met you two days ago and ever since my every thought has been of you. I keep denying myself, saying that you're just like every other girl, but you're not. I'm willing to give up my fucking virginity right now and I wouldn't care. When you say my name, whether in hate or longing, it sends shivers down my spine." He took my legs from around his waist and set me down before taking a step back. He threw his hands up in frustration and went on talking. "That night, I didn't even know what was going through my head. Every instinct I have ever hidden or ignored took over me. I hated you for invading my personal barrier that way and at the same time I wanted you to take over me and never let go. I mean…" I cut him off there by placing my palm over his mouth. He stopped talking and put his hands by his side, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Edward, please, you're going to make me cry. But I know what you mean. I feel the same way. Every time I felt myself feeling something for you I told myself that I hated you and I wanted revenge when I knew underneath that I wanted you to like me, to hold me and not let go. Edward, why do you look so sad?" I moved my hand from his mouth to the side of his face. He turned to it and kissed my palm before taking it between his hands and holding it.

"I don't know. I'm fine. I think that I'm sad because I'm happy. I'm sad that I know my happiness won't last very long when you have to leave Phoenix." I laughed half-heartedly and sighed.

"Edward, is it just me or do we sound a bit intense? Five minute ago we were both planning stupid revenge after one night and one kiss, and now we sound… well… different. We'll put it like that. I think we need to take a step back and slow down a bit." He looked even sadder now but I continued. "But, I feel exactly the same as you do. Every word you said is reflected in me. And the reason I'm calling you Edward is because when I call you Cullen, it is out of frustration, annoyance, I'm messing with you or I don't mean what I'm saying. When I call you Edward, it's like I'm acknowledging that I don't hate you." His lips twitched a bit at the sides. I smiled back at him. "And Edward… lets not think about me leaving. Right now, I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'm not going back to Forks until I start acting like an angel or come running back like dog- so not going to happen. I like it here. It has a good view from where I'm standing too."

After our poetry in motion, we just stood still for a while and embraced, hugging and not wanting to let go. I don't know what it was but I felt complete around him. I felt drawn to him in every way, like he was another part of me. _I'm an idiot. But how can I deny it, I like Edward Cullen, the bad boy of Phoenix Boarding Academy, the playboy that's a virgin and I've known him for three days. _I felt the time pass minute by minute and every second of those minutes I felt my heart grow with feelings for Edward. I was still unsure about him because I didn't know him that well, but I felt as if someday, I could love him. _I'm so fucked in the head right now._

When Edward began to move away I held on tighter and didn't let go. "Bella, I have detention, remember?" I sighed and put my head into his chest. I felt at home there and was in no mood to let go.

"Can't you ditch? I don't want to let go right now. I… I… please don't go." I felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath. His lips brushed against my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want to go either, but my father said no more major trouble for the next month or he takes away my car." I giggled at his comment.

"Edward, what do you need a car for? This is a campus after all. Can't you just walk to the places you need to go?" He chuckled too.

"Yeah, I guess so. I like driving though. So, since detention is going to start in five minutes, and you don't seem to be willing to let go, why don't you come with me?" I stared up at him through my eye lashes, confused.

"Don't I have to get detention to be in detention?"

"Yes, so get into detention. Or will that be too difficult for my little Bella?" Did he just call me _his little Bella?_ It made my body heat up just the way he said it. I wanted to be his. I wanted to be only his.

"No, I don't think it will be." I took a step back from him, unlocking my hands from around his neck and him loosening his grip from around my waist. "Shall we?" I took his left hand in my right, locking our fingers and started walking out from behind the gym. When we were back into the view of everyone else, we stepped away from each other, not wanting people to become suspicious of us. Edward had told me where the classroom was for kids 'being punished' and said for me to meet him there. It wouldn't be hard to get into trouble. I'm going to get detention from inside detention.

When I arrived and classroom block A and made my way to room 7 **(A/N-** **haha, at my school detentions are called A7's because that is the classroom where it's held. Just thought I'd let you know) **I heard booming laughter coming from behind the door. I walked in to find Emmett laughing so hard he was nearly crying and Jasper on the floor, obviously missing his chair after attempting to sit down.

"Is there something funny Mr. Cullen?" _Uh-oh. _The teacher guarding detention today was my history teacher, Mr. Miller. He was young, about 23, but mean, and by the look on his face, he remembers the students who get detention. This is not going to make history very fun in the future.

"No sir." Emmett composed himself but was still shaking a bit from containing his laughter. When I looked around the room, everyone was there sitting in the back row of seats; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and of course, Edward. There were about five extra people I didn't know but I was rather annoyed to see a certain blondie sitting in the second row.

"Is there something you wanted Miss Swan? I don't see your name on the list." _Of course not, but it's not hard to get it on there._

"Really? Mr. Banner, my biology teacher, told me I had detention. The fucker must have forgotten to put my name on there. Ha, what a dumbass."

"Miss Swan, language. I suppose you can have a seat. Welcome to detention."

"Thank you, sir." He gave me a puzzled look but shrugged it off. When I walked past Mike, he tugged on the side of my shirt. I heard a low growl from Edward but Mike wouldn't be able to hear it. "What do you want Mike?" I whispered, annoyed.

"Sit down next to me. I know the reason you didn't mind getting in trouble, I saw your face when you saw the people in here. I saw you eyeing me." This time he tugged at the bottom of my skirt a bit to roughly and smiled smugly, winking up at me.

"Mike, let go. I don't want to sit next to you. I want to sit next to my… friends." I tried to move away but he didn't let go. _How do I get him to let go without showing I'm stronger than him. He may be geeky but he is still big and a girl my size shouldn't be tougher than him. _

"See Bella, hesitation. No dumb excuse you tell me now will convince me you don't want me. I know you do. I want you too Bella."

"Sir?" I asked, but when I turned to the front of the room, he was gone. _He must have stepped out for a second. Shit._ "Mike, let go. I'm sorry, well not really, but I'm not interested. Believe me, so not interested." He was so persistent. He was still clinging to my skirt when I felt someone come up behind me and sweep my hair to one side. I got goose bumps when I felt his warm breath brush across the skin on my neck.

"Is Blondie bothering you, Bella?" I let out a small sigh when his tender lips kissed my neck.

"Mmm… he w-won't… l-let go of… my s-skirt." I was totally mesmerised as Edward's lips started kissing up and down my neck, his tongue lightly dragging a long my skin. He placed his hands on my hips when his face left the side of my neck, letting me breathe again. He turned to Blondie _ughh!_ and gave him a deathly glare. Mike immediately let go and faced the front, sulking. Edward tugged my hips slightly, pulling me back into him and took me to sit with everyone at the back.

"Dude, why didn't you say you were with Bella?!" Emmett, yelling it to the world.

"Man, shut up. It only happened this afternoon and I just arrived. When did you think I was meant to tell you, huh? Anyway, what are you four doing here?" I was thinking the same thing as Edward pulled me to sit on his lap. I obliged very willingly, loving being next to him. Alice gave me a you-are-so-spilling-your-guts look before turning back to Jasper and blushing.

Jasper was the one that answered. "We were kind of caught making out."

"What is there a school rule against kissing?" I asked.

"Well, no, but there is a rule against skipping class." Edward and I just looked at each other before cracking up. I could just imagine Alice's face when she got caught making out by a teacher.

Suddenly Edward stopped laughing and I followed his gaze to look at Mike. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper. I heard Edward growl and I was curious to know why he was angry. "Edward, what's up? He's not looking this way so ignore him." He just let out another low growl without acknowledging me. I punched him in the arm to get his attention and he shot a look at me before returning his attention back to Mike. He sighed and started rubbing my back reassuringly.

"Sorry, Bella. Mike is just really getting on my nerves. He keeps fantasizing about you… well, um… naked. He has such a lame imagination and well, let's just say that if he doesn't stop, I'll kill him." I giggled and Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Edward, you are so cute when you act all protective. It's kind of hot." I kissed him once to tell him to let it go. He relaxed under my lips and just held me. That was when the teacher walked back in. When he saw me on Edward's lap he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Bella, get off Edward's lap right now!" I guess he found out why I didn't mind getting detention.

"But sir, I'm comfortable here. You don't want me to be uncomfortable do you?" I gave him pleading eyes but he just glared. I kissed Edward on the cheek before getting off his lap and sitting next to him, taking his hand in mine instead.

Detention passed quickly because Edward was playing with my hair the entire time. When Mr. Miller said we could leave, we all ran out as fast as we could- at human pace anyway- and met up back at my place.

"So, guys, it's five o'clock in the afternoon and I'm really bored. Anyone up for a game of 'Strip, spin-the bottle, truth, Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven'?" I asked. Alice and Rosalie both squealed and the boys just looked at us with worried expressions.

Edward was the brave one because he spoke first. "What is that? I've heard of all those things separately but that just sounds scary." I walked up to Edward, who was sitting on the couch, and straddled his lap.

"Oh baby, you should be scared. Basically, you sit in a circle and spin the bottle but every first spin- it's truth. Every second spin- it's dare. Every third spin- you get shoved in the closet with the next person the bottle lands on and if you don't want to do what we tell you, then you remove a piece of clothing. We kind of made it up one day when we were bored at a party. Very fun when you get into it, so no holding back. Got it?" Edward just made an 'mmhmm' sound, seeming very distracted by the fact that I was sitting on him in such an open position, especially when I was wearing such a short skirt.

"I am so in!" Emmett always seemed up for anything. Jasper just nodded, being the most conservative of the three.

"Then let's play!" _I don't think Edward will be able to hold up his bad boy, I don't give a shit, I'll do anything act once I'm through with him._

…

We have been playing for two hours now and a lot has happened. Jasper was dared to make Emmett feel horny- after we found out that he could influence emotions- and Emmett nearly took Rosalie right there in front of us. Rosalie and Alice have been put in the closet together, making Emmett horny anyway. But my favourite part of the night is happening right now. The bottle just landed on Edward, allowing me the opportunity to dare him.

"Okay, Edward. Right now, you only have your jeans on and any underwear we can't see- I hope. I dare you to… go swimming in the pool." He just shrugged his shoulders, no big deal right? "… naked." His eyes widened at my added detail. "Oh, and we get to film you."

"Bella, are you nuts? I am not swimming in the pool, naked and while you film me. Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm sure my brothers agree with me. I'm pretty sure they don't want to see me without my clothes on." Jasper and Emmett just laughed.

"Oh man, that would be classic. I just won't look at your manly hood. I think I'm in love with you Bella." Rosalie slapped Emmett across the head for the seventh time tonight. He just grabbed her and kissed her. She slapped him again but snuggled against his chest smiling, waiting for Edward's answer- like we all were.

"Edward, I just want to see if you're the big tough guy you make yourself out to be. I mean, it's not that bad. At least you didn't have to kiss Jazz." Jasper looked horrified for a second before he realised I was kidding. "Or are you chickening out,_ Cullen_?" Edward glared at me before a crooked smile crawled its way across his face. _Oh no, not good. _

"Fine, I'll do it… if you do it with me. Or are you gonna chicken out too, _Swan?" _

"Edward, you are not in the position to negotiate, but since I've always wanted to go skinny dipping… why not? Girls, can you go get my new HD video camcorder? I want this in high definition when I post it on YouTube." Alice and Rosalie immediately ran out of the room and came back with two towels and a camcorder. "You ready, _Cullen_?" He sighed.

"Can't you call me Edward?" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe, once you've completed the dare." He growled playfully and was about to pounce on me when I grabbed a towel from Alice and ran out the back door giggling the entire way. Edward wasn't far behind me and when I reached the edge of the pool I stopped. I felt him run into me from behind, wrap his arms tightly around my waist and pull me into the pool. "Edward!" I squealed before being dragged underwater. When I resurfaced I heard him laughing. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. _And to think about 5 hours ago I hated this man. _

"Alright, alright, we get it. Ha ha. Now strip so I can get this on video." Alice seemed to really like this dare. I hope she noticed I was using sarcasm when I said I'd put it on YouTube. I was going to be on this video too, even if I was totally hot. "Rosalie, can you go put on some music to them in the mood?" She was already gone when I suddenly heard the music start. _Oh no she didn't_. It was 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash ft. T-Pain. **(A/N- yeah I know it's like old and stuff, but I felt like it just fit, yeah?) **

"Rosalie! Are you out of your mind? Argghhh! I hate the fact that I love you." She just laughed at me and signalled for me to strip when she came back out. "Fine, you ready?" I asked, turning towards Edward. He grinned that dazzling smile again and started unzipping his pants underwater. _Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea. _

"Okay, here are the rules." Alice began- she seemed to have taken over my little dare. "Twenty laps each. First one to finish wins. I think a competition will make this more fun, so yeah. When you hear the camcorder beep, that means go. Got it?" Edward and I both nodded, gripping to the edge of the pool, ready to push off any second. _Beep! _And off we went. Twenty laps weren't difficult. It would take us a maximum of 3 minutes at a medium pace, 1 if we were going full pace. Vampires are excellent swimmers.

It started off friendly, you know, just a nice warming up pace. After five laps, we both started getting a bit faster. By lap 15 I was really pushing myself._ No way is Cullen going to beat me out. _I was moving so fast I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing. On our last lap, we were tying, and then Edward was gone. When I touched the rough brick on the edge of the pool I saw him just standing there smiling again. "You beat me?" I asked, truly shocked. I was still slightly stronger- he shouldn't be able to beat me.

"Yep! Jazz, can you go get me some board shorts from home?" Jasper nodded and went to go get him some.

"Yeah, Alice, can you go get a swimsuit as well?" She was gone and back in a flash. She chucked me my towel and I climbed out with it around me. I took the swimsuit from her and went into the bathroom to change quickly. I wanted to mess around in the pool for a bit.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I was shocked. _I don't remember buying this. Alice… always prepared. _If I ever wore this kind of thing as a human, I would have died but now that I was all vamp, I loved it. It was a dark, sapphire blue, halter, almost like a push-up bra bikini and bottoms with a silver belt on it. _I wonder if a vampire can drop dead, because I look drop dead gorgeous. _I know I must sound cocky, and up myself but when I was human, I was a little too self conscious… still bad ass, but self conscious. And now I'm happy with myself so I live a little. I walked back outside to the pool again to find everyone already in the pool swimming. _Was I really looking at myself in the bathroom that long? _Edward swam to the edge of the pool and beckoned me in.

We had been in the pool playing all sorts of childish games for hours now and everyone was getting out. Edward was about to get out too when I stopped him. "Edward, wait, I want to stay in a little longer." I swam to him and out my arms around his neck and pulled him back into the water with me. We were swimming around in circles, my arms locked around his neck and his arms tight around my waist when he started pulling us underwater. I held my breath as we went under, at first it was black but then the pool's blue lights came on, lighting up the pool. It was magical, special and made even better when I felt Edward's lips touch mine softly. It was not rushed, or forced, just perfect. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, moving our lips in synchronization when he pulled away. _He looked so happy right now, like my own dream, only real… and better._

We were inside and watching a movie, having gotten out and dressed, when I heard a knock at the door. I was skipping, I was so happy until I opened the door. Before me a tall, strawberry-blonde, _female_ vampire was smiling flakily down at me! _Who the hell is she?! _"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Um, I think so. Some guy, Mike I think his name was, told me I could find Edward here."

"Yeah, he's here. What's it to you?"

"Well, I'm his girlfriend, Tanya. Nice to meet you." _Oh my fucking god!_

_**Please, no death threats for what I just did. I swear this is not what it seems. This chapter seemed too happy and perfect for my liking, plus they just got together- as if things could be so perfect straight away- so I'm shaking things up a bit. If you want a preview from the next chapter, review and I might send it to you, if I'm in a good mood. Lots of love. Lauren xx**_


	5. Clingy

_**Hiya guys! How are we all? Well I'm happy coz you guys gave me lots of fabulous reviews. I got like 15 just for Chapter 4! Now, I don't want to push things, but I want to try and get another 20 for this chapter. It should be easy with the amount of people adding me to alerts and faves. Okay? Great! Here we go…**_

Previously on Stupid, Beautiful Cullen BPOV: 

"Well, I'm his girlfriend, Tanya. Nice to meet you." _Oh my fucking god! _"Hasn't he ever talked about the love of his life?"I didn't know how to respond. She put her hand out in front of her for me to shake but I just stood there, completely stunned. When I came back to earth, I took her hand extremely slowly. I turned around and walked back in, not closing the door and walked into the lounge room. I could hear her following behind me. My face was blank, I could feel it but I couldn't make it go away. When I stepped through the archway, everyone turned to look at me, then to the gorgeous blonde that moved to stand in front of me.

"Eddie!" She ran forward and sat on his lap putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Tanya?" He asked, confused. That was all the confirmation I needed to know that he was with her. He knew her name, and hadn't ever mentioned her before. I turned and ran out the door.

I was running as fast as my legs would allow, not knowing where I was going, let alone care. _Why do I care if he lied to me? Told me that he cared when he didn't. _I could feel my chest rising and falling so fast it was hard to breathe. I couldn't contain it anymore. The tears started falling down my cheeks, over my lips. _Why does it hurt so much? _I let out a heart-crushing sob. _Why does it hurt so much? _I asked myself again.

I stopped running and looked around. I was in the woods, specifically where- I didn't know. That was when I heard his voice. At the sound of it I crumpled to the floor, holding my torso, rocking back and forth, crying. _Why does it hurt so much?_ "Bella? Bella? Bella!" I didn't respond to my name. _Why does it hurt so much? Why, why, why?! I've known him for three days. I know that I felt an instant connection to him, as if I had to be round him, I needed him. But not this much. Did I… Did I love him? Was love at first site real? _That made things worse. I let out another sob, and another. I was gasping for air; my chest was hurting so much. I wouldn't allow myself to think his name. I knew if I did I could rip off my arms and it would hurt less.

I felt warm arms wrap around me, trying to make me loosen the grip I had on my torso but I was afraid that if did, I would fall apart. "Bella stop, let go. Bella, look at me." I whipped my head side to side, not trusting myself to speak. "Please." I let out a sound; it was a mixture between a sob and a blood-curdling scream. I felt a drop of water on my arm. It took everything I had to let go, but I did. As soon as I made my release, I was captured in his arms. They wound themselves around my waist, pulling me into a standing position and crushing me to him. His chest was shaking and I looked up into his eyes to see him crying as well. I didn't give myself permission to but I put my arms around his neck and shoved my face into his chest, he put his face in the crook of my neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. _What am I doing? Does he expect to have two girlfriends at once? _The thought made me scream again and I dug my nails into the back of his neck, hoping that my body stays in one piece because right now it is threatening to tear itself apart. "Bella, please talk to me. What did Tanya say to you? It is killing me, seeing you like this." He held my entire body weight in his left arm while he lifted my chin with his right. He looked so sad, like my pain was causing him pain. I closed my eyes, hoping it would give me enough courage to talk.

I opened my mouth to talk but all that came out was another sob before I continued crying. He sat down against a tree and put me in his lap. He didn't say anything and neither did I while I wept. Hours must have passed before I was able to compose myself enough to speak. "Edward," I winced as I said his name; it caused the hole that this Tanya girl has made tear a bit more. "She told me that she was your girlfriend." I finally looked at him without looking away. He still looked extremely sad but he also looked aggravated.

"Bella, she is not my girlfriend." I slapped him across the face while more tears came streaking down my face. He just took it without a word.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Cullen." He grimaced as I used his last name. "She said that she was your girlfriend and the love of your life. How could you look at me and tell me you cared, that you were still a virgin when you could see how genuine I was. I cared about you Edward Cullen! How stupid was I?" This time I hit him and I began slapping his chest over and over again, weeping, before he grabbed my wrists and put them back around his neck while he held onto me, rocking us slowly.

EPOV:

I couldn't stand it. Seeing Bella this way was shredding me to bits. I never cried. Not even when my real mother died had I cried. But just seeing her this way made tears fall over the rims of my eyes. _Why does it hurt me so to see her like this? I knew I cared about her, but this much? I think… I think I love her. Yes, I love Isabella Swan. _I had to end her suffering so I attempted to speak to her again.

"Bella, Tanya is not my girlfriend and she is most definitely not the love of my life."

"What?"

"You heard me. Tanya is not the love of my life."

"Then why did she say that she was?" I sighed. I am so going to kill Emmett and Jasper when I get home.

"Okay, um, well… it's kind of Emmett and Jasper's fault. About 15 years ago, they both decided that I needed a girlfriend. I had dated before but it never lasted more than a week. So anyway, they decided that I needed a girlfriend and put me up on a dating site, without me knowing. In a week, I had received about 14, 500 women responding to my profile. The boys found it absolutely hilarious when about 400 men also responded. They narrowed down the numbers to ten women who looked and sounded great. They met each of them and when they met Tanya, Emmett immediately knew she was a vampire even before she actually entered the café. You see, Emmett can see into people's pasts. He can know everything about a person and what they have ever done in their life just by being within 100 metres of them. When he also saw that she had a past of being… clingy, he thought it would be a great joke to set us up. So he did. I met her, and she seemed nice, so we went out for maybe a month. But when I dumped her, it didn't go so well. She would come to my house every night and beg to come in. She would follow me everywhere then 'accidentally' bump into me all the time. Eventually I just moved away. Ever since then, she will show up every year or two and try to take me back. So, that's my story."

BPOV:

_Wow. _I was shocked. That I never expected. It actually never even crossed my mind that she could be the one lying. For the first time since I met Tanya, I turned to Edward and smiled. The most brilliant, my most favourite smile ever spread across his face. "Edward, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I feel like such a bitch. I should trust you more than some stalker I don't even know. Will you forgive me?" "

"Hmm, let me think. I don't know."

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" He gave me a look that was implying the one thing he knew I wasn't ready to give. I shook my head. "Edward, behave. Anything but that." He sighed but nodded in agreement. "How about this, when I'm ready, I'll let you know." He nodded again and kissed my forehead. "So, what can I give you to earn your forgiveness, _Edward?_" His head shot up at his name. He leaned forward slightly, not much because I was still sitting on his lap. He was so close to me that I could fell his breath across my face when he spoke. He smelled so good.

"Call me Edward again."

"Edward." His lips touched mine once, then twice and on the third they stayed attached. His mouth tasted so delicious on mine. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moved my body so that I was straddling his waist. When he moved his mouth to my neck I put my hands to his head and tangled my fingers into his soft bronze hair. "Edward." I said his name again, but this time it sounded like a sigh.

"Bella, I love you." Those were the three most important and beautiful words I have heard in my entire life. He moved back to look at me and for the millionth time that day, a tear slid down my face, but this was a tear of happiness. He put his right hand to my face and wiped it away with his thumb. Every cell in my body was longing for him in heat. Every part of me felt flushed.

"I love you, too." I didn't even see his reaction before I slammed my lips to his again. I slipped my tongue between his lips and into his mouth.

EPOV:

She slipped her tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan in pleasure. She felt so soft against me, so right. _She said she loved me. She said she loved me. She said she loved me. _I couldn't stop thinking about it and each time I did, I would kiss her more fiercely, with more passion. I knelt up on my knees, pulling her with me and pushed her back onto the ground, laying my body on top of hers. She just followed my lead, trusting me. I took her hands in mine and put them above her head, holding both of hers in my left while supporting my weight with my other. This caused her shirt to raise just enough to show a few inches of pale skin.

BPOV:

He took my hands in his left and put them above my head, making part of my stomach show. He released my hands but I left them there. He placed his warm hand on my exposed skin. He slid it down my thigh and moved his lips down to the soft flesh being shown and kissed it softly. I arched my back at the feel of it and he pushed me back down. I felt his tongue graze me as he continued kissing me. It felt so right, like he was meant to be there with me. I pulled him back to my mouth by his shoulders and I licked across his collarbone and up his neck to his lips but when he went to kiss me I pulled back, kissing his neck again. I put my hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled up, removing his shirt. He did the same to me, leaving him shirtless and me in a bra.

He licked up my stomach, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind, up between my chest and to my lips. I kissed him for what seemed like an eternity, hoping that it was. The time we spent there consisted of more licking, some biting and the best damn kissing I had ever had. But eventually he pulled away. "Edward, you are so amazing. You know that right?" He chuckled slightly as he pulled us into a standing position.

"Well, I do now. And you're just plain stunning. But I think you already know that." I laughed lightly and nodded.

We put our clothing back on and headed towards my house while holding hands. We didn't really want the school to know we were together yet but we were safe from the straying eyes of people because it was 2:00am on a Tuesday morning. When we entered back through the door and headed towards the lounge room, Edward held my hand even tighter. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all turned to face us when we entered. Both my babes jumped up at the site of me and embraced me, tearing my hand from Edward's. He just nodded and went to sit down next to his brothers.

"Bella, are you okay? Where did you go?" Alice was eying me all over to make sure I didn't have any marks anywhere.

"Alice, I'm fine. Well, I am now anyway. Edward just had to explain a few things. But before I go into any more detail, I have to do something first. Please excuse me while I execute your boyfriends." Both my girls looked a bit stunned at first and just stood back to watch. Emmett and Jasper were now on their feet, backing away from me with their hands raised up in surrender.

"Now Bella, don't do anything stupid now."

"Emmett, how can you be one to talk? 'Bella, don't do anything stupid'. You are such a hypocrite. All you ever seem to do is stupid things Emmett." At first he looked hurt but then realisation hit him and he nodded, smiling in acceptance. I growled at him and he took an even bigger step back.

"Bella, I swear, it was all Emmett's idea. I just went along with it."

"Well then Jasper, you just won't be hurt as much as Emmett will." With that, I pounced forward and punched Jasper straight on the jaw. I felt it break beneath my hand and I was satisfied that was enough for Jasper. _He'll be healed in no time. _Then I turned on Emmett. He was about to make a run for it so I round-kicked him in the ribs, hard. At least three ribs broke under the pressure of my foot. He fell to the floor and yelled. I kicked him once more for emphasis breaking another two and left him there to return back to Edward. I sat in his lap and he put his arms around me securely.

"Hey, where is Tanya?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since I returned.

"She's upstairs getting changed. She brought a suitcase with her and everything." Rosalie replied. I lifted one eyebrow questioningly but she just shrugged. Right then, Tanya entered the room. She was wearing a light pink, skimpy, lingerie dress that was see-through. You could see her chest and everything. Luckily she was wearing a g-string. _What a slut! _She turned to Edward and noticed me on his lap.

"Edward, what is she doing there?"She sounded really annoyed so I stuck out my tongue at her, childishly, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked at her, she was about to say something else but Edward kissed me full on the lips to make a point. It was quick, but passionate. When my lips parted, Edward left a small gap between our mouths with our lips still touching so that Tanya could see him put his tongue in my mouth. When he pulled away we were both panting for breath.

"Tanya, have you met my girlfriend, Bella?" She narrowed her eyes to thin slits as she glared at me.

"Edward, are you two-timing me, because I am not in the mood for sharing." She really didn't seem to get the fact that Edward was mine.

"No, I am not two-timing you because we are not together."

"What?! Since when?!"

"Since I dumped you 15 years ago. You don't get much through that head of yours so I don't know how to make this much clearer. I am in _love _with Bella. I love _Isabella Swan_ and she loves _me_." That seemed to reach her because she frowned deeply and growled.

"You love her? Fine, be that way but remember this Edward, I will get you back. Even if I have to kill this little piece of brunette trash to do it."

"Excuse me? I am not the one wearing see-through lingerie and a fucking g-string. You know what you are; you are a fucking stalker and a fucking slut with no fucking imagination because you think the only way to get a guy is to wear basically nothing. I at least have a personality." I got up and ran to my room. I seriously can't stand people like her. Arghh! I need to calm down. I could hear Alice and Rosalie giving Tanya her bag and forcing her to leave. I decided I wanted a nice hot shower so I went into my bathroom and turned on the water. When I could see nothing but steam in the room, I pulled out a swimsuit and called to Edward.

"Edward, can you come up here." In seconds Edward was entering through my bathroom door. I opened the shower door and walked into the water, welcoming it, and Edward. "Care to join me?" He stripped down to his boxers and joined me in the steaming waterfall.

_**Yay! I got it finished tonight! I'm so proud of myself. Hope you guys enjoy this and give me 20 reviews. I know you want to. I know this is crazy but I already have another 3 ideas for more stories. I can't help it, they just keep popping up. I will update within the week… I'm pretty sure. And don't worry, things are not all lovey-dovey now. Yes, they are madly in love, (squeal) but some not so good things are coming up in the next few chapters. So yeah. Lots of love. Lauren xx**_


	6. Ooo, Defensive!

**Chapter 6: Ooo, Defensive**

BPOV:

Last night was so amazing. Edward had almost convinced me to give myself to him but he somehow reminded me that I was not ready for that yet. But he was all so glorious. I honestly do not know how he can make me feel so special when I don't deserve such a god.

_Flashback_

He had just entered the shower door and shut it behind him when I noticed a slight bruise on his cheekbone.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked while gently stroking his cheek.

"What?" he asked, looking really confused.

"You have a bruise on your face. Doesn't it hurt?" He placed his hand on top of the hand that I had been caressing his cheek with and held it there. He closed his eyes and sighed while the water washed over our smooth bodies like a waterfall. His head turned into my palm and he began kissing up the inside of my arm. When he kissed up my neck and stopped just beneath my ear, he lightly breathed in it.

"Bella, I have a bruise on my cheek because you hit me. Remember?" I gasped. I had completely forgotten.

"Oh, Edward I am so sorry. Please tell me it doesn't hurt. I wasn't thinking." I absentmindedly wrapped my arms around his neck while he kept his lips next to my ear.

"Bella, it's fine. Vampire just like you, I heal fast. I really don't feel a thing right now. Well, not _that_ kind of feel anyway." He slowly walked forward a bit until I was against the tiled shower wall. He put his lips to my temple and lightly trailed them down my face, across my jaw and back again. "I _do_ feel your soft body, pushing mine over the edge in the best way possible." I began shivering tenderly. "I _do_ feel your hot heat radiating against me, filling every inch of my being with feelings and thoughts of you." I placed my mouth to his bruised cheekbone and kissed it. "I _do_ feel your quivering lips, calling to me." He hovered his mouth just above my mouth, with his eyes still closed, and his forehead pressed to mine. "I _do_ feel you, everything you, and it makes me fall at your feet, forever yours to control." The forceful touch of his lips and tongue against mine was all I needed for the final string of my will power to be ripped away.

His hands were now tracing my stomach, feeling the warmth. My hands were running up his chest, when I put them behind my neck, and undid my bikini, halter top. It fell to the floor as I revealed myself to him. He stared in shock and did not move. As I was about to pull down my bottoms, he stopped me by placing his hands on top and holding them still. "Don't, Bella. Not yet."

"Why? I thought you wanted to Edward." I did not understand. Did he change his mind? He chuckled.

"Oh, Bella, trust me I do. But you don't. I know you may feel like you do right now, but in the morning, you will regret it and I don't want that to ruin everything I feel for you."

"Edward, I do. I really, truly do."

"No Bella, you don't. You want to please me, because you love me, but it is not the same. I will wait. I will wait as long as it takes until you are ready for me in that way. Until then though, this is enough." He began kissing me again, I felt so love filled. I knew he was right, I wasn't ready.

"Okay, Edward. For now, this is enough for me too." He picked up my top and handed it to me. Then he picked up the soap and began sliding it up and down my legs…

_End of Flashback_

I was currently laying down in my bed with his arms around my waist, my back against his warm, bare, soft yet hard chest. We had been like this for the last couple of hours, waiting for the night to end, enjoying being in each other's arms without having to say a word. Finally, he removed his arms from around my body and began to get up. I turned around to protest but he put one single finger to my lips to silence me.

"Bella, I have to go get ready for another day of school. It is Tuesday today and, well, unless you want the whole school to know about us, I think I better leave for my classes from my own house."

"Edward," I started speaking beneath his finger so he removed it. "Edward, I don't care. I want them all to know about us. I want all the little girls at this school to know that _the Edward Cullen _is mine and off the market. _And _no one else's." He grinned crookedly and I knew he was pleased that I wanted everyone to know.

"_The Edward Cullen? _Really, I'm flattered." He battered his eyelashes at me and I giggled.

"Oh get over yourself Cullen." He put on a pained expression but it was obviously fake. I playfully slapped him on the chest before pulling him to my lips for one last kiss before he left. "Now, go home and get changed into your uniform so you can be back here before school starts. We can introduce ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time to the world. I honestly can't wait to see all the faces of the girls when they see us." He grinned again. "What?" I asked. I didn't think I said anything stupid.

"Nothing. I just love the way you say _us. _I love _you_ Bella." And then he ran out of my balcony doors and jumped. I really couldn't wait to see the people on this campus when they notice me with him. _Together, we are an unstoppable force not to be reckoned with. _

…

After changing into my hot uniform, doing my hair and makeup, and grabbing my books, I patiently waited in the lounge room for Edward to come back. It had probably only been 15 minutes but I already missed him with everything I had in me. _What is wrong with me? God I am so whipped. I sound so childish, but I can't help it. Edward Cullen is the drug I can't live without. I'm addicted._

_Knock, knock, knock. _I heard someone tapping at the back door. "Edward!" I immediately jumped up and ran to open the door separating me from my love. When I did, I was pushed onto the floor with Edward's lips attacking mine, his body on top of me.

"God, I missed you so much." He was panting, as I was, with scattered, crazed and lust filled eyes. He kissed me once more before getting off of me and helping me up. "I'm sorry about that, but man, being without you even for that short amount of time was enough to cause insanity. And then to have the door opened up and find you in that uniform…" he paused to drag his eyes slowly over my body, "That was just dangerous territory." He chuckled nervously. Then I noticed how he looked.

He had his uniform loose; his black pants low on his hips, black belt loosely looped through, his white shirt's top three buttons undone and the left half of it hanging out the front of his pants and half tucked in. His tie was hanging low and very badly done up. He looked so hot. To top it all off, his hair was still wet and dripping, probably from his morning shower, and clinging lightly to his model-like face. I sighed, looking down. _How does he do it? He looks amazing, especially when he looks like a complete dag. _"Oh wow, I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Anyway, come on Edward, we better get going. We want to be able to flaunt don't we? So we need at least ten minutes before class time to do so. Get that butt moving!" He stepped forward, then next to me, so that we were both facing the front door, and wrapped his right arm around my hip and hooked his thumb down the front of my skirt.

"Okay, I'm good to go." He kissed my neck while opening the front door and we walked out together. The grounds outside were surprisingly busy. _Perfect. _At first, no one really took notice of us together. But then, a few people turned their heads to stare, then some more and soon enough we might as well have been walking down the red carpet. Every human was either looking enviously or glaring. Then again, all the girls were glaring at me and just a few guys were glaring at Edward. We just walked until we entered a sitting area with tables everywhere. We sat on top of one and just smiled at each other, knowing that we belonged to one another. Edward was leaning in to kiss me when we heard an excited squeal.

"Eddie-bear, there you are. I'm sorry I didn't see you yesterday but I was busy and we don't have like any classes together. I know, totally like tragic. I'm here now though." A bleach-blonde girl I recognised as Lauren Mallory was walking in our direction while waving frantically.

"Oh no," Edward mumbled. "Bella, I swear I did not go out with this girl. This one is just delusional. Okay? No believing her, got it?" I nodded with a confused expression on my face. Lauren kept walking forward until she stood in front of Edward, placing each hand on one of his thighs. "Go away _Lauren_. I want nothing to do with you." I had never seen him act so harsh before but then again, I only know of him from my personal experience. I haven't seen him around other people except his brothers and my babes. This must be what Blondie meant by saying Edward didn't pay attention to other people. He must really hate the people here and be harsh. _I like it. _

"Is there something you want?" I asked sweetly, running one of my hands through Edward's hair. He smiled at me sideways before kissing me very passionately in front of Lauren. I heard her sharp intake of breath then stamp her foot like a two-year-old. Edward ignored her and just kept kissing me. Eventually Lauren couldn't take watching this anymore so she moved her hands up from Edward's thighs to his chest and grabbed his collar for him to look at her. He could have easily not payed attention and not noticed but because of the whole human façade thing, he couldn't.

"Eddie, guess what?" she began, obviously trying to ignore what just happened.

"Fuck off Lauren." Edward was so sexy when he was mad.

Lauren continued as if he had actually wanted to know. "My cousin is moving to the school. She arrived yesterday. She is totally pretty, but not as pretty as me and blonde. I think you might like her because she is like my twin. Her name is Tanya Denali." _Did she just say Tanya? Tanya? As in slutty, blonde bimbo Tanya? _I turned to look at Edward and he was frozen in his place, fists and jaw clenched tightly. I kissed his collarbone and he relaxed.

"Lauren, like I said, fuck off. I want nothing to do with you or your stupid cousin. Now move." He grabbed my hand and pulled me a long through the surrounding people leaving Lauren behind, pouting in such a way it made her look even uglier. I shuddered.

"Edward, can you hold on a second." He turned to me and nodded before I strutted my way back to Lauren. She glared at me and was about to say something when I cut her off.

"Listen bitch, can you leave _my boyfriend _alone, _please? _He is totally not interested in you so just back off before you get hurt." She scoffed and laughed.

"Ooo, _defensive_. Edward would never go for someone like you. You're too protective."

"Like you would know _Mallory! _He doesn't even like you and you hang off of him like there is no tomorrow." I was guessing but I had a pretty good idea of how she would act thanks to Tanya. "Now, bye bye. And go find someone who actually finds your bleach-blonde hair attractive." I was acting all tough on the outside but on the inside I was screaming. Why can't people just accept that he is mine? I would not show this to Lauren though. I would wait until I was out of site.

"Oh my god, Edward, how can this happen? I do not want that blonde piece of nothing going to this school. I won't be able to handle it." He had taken me behind the gym, to where we had admitted our feelings to each other the day before.

He placed his hand on the side of my face and I took comfort in it. "Bella, believe me when I say I know what you mean. Having Lauren harass me at every turn is bad enough but having her, Jessica and Tanya, together at the same school, will be pure torture. Those three seem to be the only ones who can't understand the fact that I want to be left alone. I try my best to ignore them but they have very thick skulls. I act like a total jerk to every single person in this school so I will be left to myself but these girls think it gives me a hot, bad boy image and suck it all in. What am I to do?"

"Well, I don't know. I'll think about it. But we should be heading off now. Don't want to be late. I love you Eddie-bear." I smiled evilly to myself. He grimaced at the pet name. "Sorry, couldn't resist. I love you with all my heart Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Oh, and just so you know, I do actually think the whole jerk thing is a real turn on. Very hot."

_**Thank you every one for reviewing. I am very proud of all of you. Now, because I love you all so much and because I feel so bad for posting this so late, I will give every person who reviews a snip-it/preview of the next chapter. Okay? Rightio. So go ahead and click the button. Lots of love. Lauren xx**_

_**Ps. I really am nothing like the Lauren from the twilight. She is so judgemental and bitchy. I'm only slightly bitchy. Oh, and before I forget, 'Hi Kim! I love you muchly!' I promised I would mention you so I did. **_

_**Next chapter will be for all the Tanya haters!**_


	7. Get Lost!

_**A/N: sorry to anyone who I sent the preview to. I decided to change it a bit because I like this version better. Read authors note at the end of this chapter please everyone. I really want you to read it. Lauren**_

**Chapter 7: Get Lost!**

BPOV:

Edward and I stood still for a while, just holding each other in comfort. What had turned out to be an amazing school, was about to become a war zone between me and a not-so-perfect barbie doll. When the bell rang signalling it was time to go to class, Edward took my hand and we walked together to my first class, trigonometry. This was one of my worst subjects. At my old school back in Forks, I failed it on every report card and failed every exam I ever did on it.

When we stopped outside my door I turned to my boyfriend. "Edward," I whined like a child, "I don't want to go to trig, it is so boring and hard." He smiled at my complaint and wrapped his arms securely around me. He leaned forward and kissed my neck.

"Bella, you are going to go into that class, sit at that table for 60 agonizingly long minutes, dreaming and fantasizing about me because you just can't stand being apart from me, before you come back out this door. Then I will take you into my safe embrace and whisk you away for a quick passionate kiss before you have your next period. And I will be going through the exact same torture as you while I sit in French for the next 60 minutes, pretending to learn a language I already know, while I dream of my perfect girlfriend." He turned around and began to leave.

"I love you Edward." I called after him. He turned back and ran into me kissing my mouth roughly.

"I love you too, Bella." He whispered after breaking away.

"Okay, now get lost." He chuckled at my bluntness. When he turned the corner and was out of my viewing range, I stepped into the classroom. All the girls were not shooting daggers at me with their eyes but full on, sharpened pitch-forks. _Back off bitches, he is all mine. _Trigonometry turned out to be everything I expected. Dull, boring and filled with thought of Edward's perfectly muscled abs. _It's not my fault that my boyfriend happens to be the hottest guy EVER! _When the bell rang, my bitch of a teacher called me up the front to talk.

She was called Ms. Grey and her personality was about as exciting as her name. She looked about 45 years old and very slender. She wore baggy, high-waisted, dark green pants with a brown, tucked in shirt and overly-sized dark blue jacket. To top off everything, she had tattered, dry, light brown hair and round glasses from the 60's. She had slightly squinted eyes and extremely thin lips covered in a bright red lip stick. She was, in all her scarily ugly glory, a fashion disaster.

"Bella, you have been in my class a total of two days now," she began in a squeaky, scratchy voice, "and I can't help but notice how very distracted you always seem. Now, I have seen your previous grades in this subject from your old school but that is no excuse not to try and improve that." Her voice was so irritating! No wonder I found this so boring, she was boring! Ugh! "Now, it is very hard to tell at this stage, but I do think that what you need is a tutor." _What, a tutor?! You have got to be kidding me!_

"Ms. Grey," I said in a sweet voice, "I really don't think I will be needing one. I am fine without a tutor, really. I just need to study a bit harder, that's all." She sighed heavily and slumped her already hunched shoulders to increase her bad posture even more.

"Bella, I am afraid that you really won't be able to wiggle out of this one. I am choosing one of my best students to tutor you from another class of mine. I think you will be able to learn a lot from him if you put in the effort."

"Excuse me? _Him? _I am not being taught trigonometry by some overly-excited nerd with greasy hair and thick rimmed glasses when he will probably end up drooling all over my books instead. No doubt his favourite pass time would be sitting in front of a computer screen looking at playboy girls jacking himself off because he can't get some." (A/N- haha, Dana! Funniest thing ever! Personal joke). Any guy that was smart enough to tutor someone their own age definitely was a geek.

"Bella, that is not very nice. He is a good student and quite handsome if I do say so myself." She commented while gazing off into the distance, no doubt imagining herself with the under-aged student in her class. _Ew, my teacher has been perving on someone in my grade. Disgusting. _She finally returned her attention back to me when I cleared my throat loudly. "Sorry, well, um, I invited him to come meet you now and I have talked to your English teacher. She had agreed to allow you to have next period off to get to know your tutor and to maybe start some learning. I will only do this once and I will expect you to start meeting up after school once a week with him to study. Understand?" I nodded slowly.

As she started to walk to the door, to introduce me to my 'study buddy' I began to wander how Edward will react to all of this. Maybe he will get jealous. _Damn, Edward would be so hot jealous. Hmm, this could be interesting… or bad. _But all of those thoughts were thrown away when Ms. Grey opened the door to reveal a very happy looking Edward. _Oh damn. _

"Hello Miss. Is this the Isabella Swan you were talking about?" He asked innocently, as if he had no idea who I was. _No way! My hot, bad boy, sexy man was really… really smart? That is hot! No greasy-haired nerd man for me! _I was actually starting to confuse myself. No matter what Edward was or what he did, I found it really appealing. _He is too damn sexy for his own damn good. _

"Yes, this is Bella. Bella, I would like you to meet Edward. Edward, I would like you to meet Bella." She spoke a bit airily and I could tell she was off doing illegal things with her mind again. Edward stepped forward and took my right hand in his, bringing it to his sweet lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella." When his lips made contact with my hand, I found it very hard not to kiss him right there. But when he also took notice of the teacher off in la-la land, he slipped his lips silkily down my middle finger to suck on the tip, bringing it into his mouth slightly. I moaned so softly the teacher couldn't hear it, but I knew Edward could.

"Mi… Miss… Ms. Grey," I managed to get out, "I think you are right." She looked at me questioningly as Edward stepped back so as to not bring attention to himself. "I do need a tutor. I need to improve my skills in Trigonometry. I'm going to go start with that… um, now. Bye." I walked straight past Edward and down the hallway. I didn't actually know where I was going because first of all, I was new. Second of all, I don't pay attention when people attempted to show me around. I continued to follow the hallway until I felt Edward arm wrap around my shoulders.

"So, you ready for some studying?" He asked me, smiling that smiled that made me melt.

…

Studying went… well. It consisted of sitting at my kitchen table, pretending to read the text books, making out, more pretending and the rest is filled with making out. I honestly hadn't learned a thing in that time because most of my studying was of Edward's mouth and not trigonometry, but what can you do? He's my personal drug that I can't get enough of, and I am his.

We were both enjoying each other's company on my bed when I looked at my clock. "Mmm… Edward, we have to go. We… oh god… still have another two… shit… periods that we have to go through before... mmm… lunch." He was currently sucking on my neck and he damn well knew it drove me crazy. He moved away from my skin to look at me sadly, and a small pout on his lips.

"But Bella," he moved his mouth to my collarbone.

"Ye… ye-yeah?"

"Mmm, you taste too good." My breathing hitched and stopped before becoming more rapid than ever.

"Edward, we can continue kissing each other like mad tonight… or lunch time… or whenever the hell we have a spare second but we really do have to get moving. Please?" It was my turn to pout and when he turned to look at me, he sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." I nodded vigorously and jumped off the bed, pulling Edward with me.

…

It was now lunch time and I was bored. Alice and Rosalie insisted that we all sit around during lunch so we could 'hang out'.

"So," Emmett began trying to make conversation, "us boys were all going hunting this weekend." _Wow, I kind of forgot that I haven't been hunting in over a week and a half now. _"You girls in?"

"I definitely am." Rosalie volunteered, giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek. He smiled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too. What is the produce like around here? Got any grizzly bears? They're my favourite." Alice had always had a thing for proving that just 'cause she was little, it don't mean that she isn't strong.

"Whoo Hoo! Go little one! Grizzles are my favourite too." Alice and Emmett jumped up and high-fived across the table but Alice held onto his grip. He looked at her, puzzled for a moment, before she started applying pressure to his hand. "Alice… ow… what are you… ouch… doing?! Alice stop, that really hurts."

"Emmett, don't call me little. Okay?" Emmett nodded his head before Alice let him go and patted his head. "Good boy."

Suddenly the entire cafeteria went quiet. That is not a good sign. Every head lifted from what they were doing and looked towards the double-door entrance. Standing in its frame, were three Barbies. Two were human and one was vampire. They started walking in between the tables like it was a red carpet towards our table at the back. Lauren and Jessica were on either side of Tanya, who now had a wide grin spread across that plastic face.

Edward tensed beside me and I put a hand on his thigh to calm him. "Edward, breathe. We can survive this." _I think. _

When they stopped in front of us, I noticed all the eyes from nosy onlookers facing my way.

"Hey Eddie, looks like we are going to the same school now." Tanya flicked her hair over her shoulder and spoke loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

"Not for long." Edward mumbled. Then he looked, and stood, up so he was leaning across the table towards Tanya. _What is he doing? _He curled his index finger towards himself, motioning her to lean forward. She did this willingly and pushed her cleavage out at the same time.

"What is it Eddie?" She smirked in my direction.

"Tanya," he started off nicely, "FUCK OFF!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside before I could take in her reaction. We were now standing on a nearby football field that was next to the cafeteria.

There was a loud bang and we soon saw Tanya storming out. Soon to follow were her two accessories. I looked around and noticed Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were now standing behind me and Edward. Basically the entire school had created a circle around the two opposing groups.

"Why do you keep fucking choosing her?! I am so much better!" Tanya was screaming and she looked really mad.

"I would never choose you! You are a bleach blonde slut who has serious stalker issues and is probably made of plastic. Bella on the other hand, is naturally drop-dead gorgeous. She is smart, with the small exception of Trigonometry," Edward turned to wink at me for that part. "She is kind hearted and caring and stands up for those she cares about. Tanya, you are NONE of those things." By this point Edward was extremely mad and looked deadly. The surrounding circle had even stepped out a little more.

"Edward, why can't you see that I am all of those things!" Edward was about to advance on her before I put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped mid-step and turned to look at me.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Edward, I have this one covered. You don't want to be known as a girl basher do you?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Does it really look like I care?"

"No, good point, but leave this up to me. Okay?" He nodded slowly, unsurely, so kissed him once passionately before I walked up to Tanya. I was now face to face with her and our eyes at eye level since I was wearing higher stilettos than her. "Tanya, why don't you just get lost?"

"Because you have something I want biatch!"

"Well that something is not for you to have. Edward is mine." The crowd 'oooohhhh'ed and Tanya snapped at them, telling them to shut up. They listened.

"That is what you think. At one time he was mine as well, who is to say he can't be once again."

"I say. And that one time was 'once upon a time' back when he didn't know I existed." She gasped and slapped me. It fell so silent I could have sworn I heard crickets chirping in the background. That was when I reacted. I shoved her shoulders so she fell backwards… straight into the dirt.

She growled and barred her teeth at me. She got into a crouch position. All surroundings began to slip away. All I saw was her and how much I wanted to rip her throat out. I also got into a crouch and before I knew it, we had slammed into each other. Her hands immediately grasped my neck and it cut off my air supply, not that I need it, but it was extremely irritating and uncomfortable. My left hand went to her chest and I jabbed my nails far into her flesh, while my right hand gripped tightly into a ball and went directly into her stomach. She double over in pain and screeched. She flipped her head back and stared at me like I was her personal hell. Not exactly an understatement. My right hand once again went in for a punch and went straight into her jaw._ I seem to have a thing for breaking people's jaws. God, I hate her! _She was in obvious pain, which was to my advantage. In normal circumstances, she would have kicked my butt, but because she was fighting with anger and not her head, I was on top. Her age and experience should have made her think better, but you can never know with a Barbie doll.

She was on the ground, writhing in pain, when she reached out and scraped her nails down my thigh. "Argh, you bitch! Just get lost!" My outburst had given her the chance to stand up once more, and when I attempted to punch her in the stomach again, she moved to dodge it, but not quite. Instead, my knuckles came into contact with her hipbone, breaking the middle three of them. I winced and screamed and when Edward moved to help me I stopped him by shaking my head. _This may be about him, but this is my fight. _My hand was out of use, and my other one was trying to hold my hand still to prevent any more damage. That left my legs. Tanya had let the glory of hurting me get to her already unfocused head, so she was laughing and not looking in my direction. I turned to the side, brought my leg around and let it ram into her head; her neck broke. I knew I had won for now. She remained on the floor and everything around me slowly sunk in.

The students that were onlooking had been awestruck by my fighting and currently not moving. I spat on Tanya before I turned around and walked into Edward's embrace. It was where I felt at home. He took my hurting hand and lightly brushed his lips against the swelling. It was already starting to heal. It would be fine in under an hour. I had always been a fast healer and that was only intensified by me being a vampire. I really had to be as a human because I was always hurting myself and in hospital.

"Come on Edward, lets get out of here." He put his arm around my shoulder and walked through the crowd of people; they had created a path for me to walk through. Soon enough we were back at my place and Edward was getting me an icepack.

"Edward, really, it is nearly completely healed! What are you worrying about?" He walked back through my bedroom door with ice wrapped up in a towel.

"I am worrying about you, Bella, because I don't want you to be hurting." He sat on the edge of the bed next to me and softly took my hand, placing it in his large one, and the cool towel on top. It was not exactly that cold since my body was naturally cool but I winced from the slight pressure. _Okay, maybe it hurts a little. _He noticed my act of pain and removed the package from my hand. He replaced it with his mouth. He slowly sucked on the tip of my finger and began working his way up. It got me thinking. _I love Edward. I am sick of having to fight for him. I want him to know how much I love him. I want him; all of him. I want to give him all of me. _

His kisses had travelled to on my shoulder when I spoke. "Edward…"

"Mmmhmm," was his reply.

"I'm ready." He paused his kissing and looked at me.

"Ready for what, love?"

"I'm ready for you, all of you."

"Are you sure?" He searched my eyes, looking for any doubt that I may have hidden, but there was none to be found.

"Edward, we love each other and there is no reason to prolong it. I am ready, I am in love and you are sexy as hell. Please Edward, make love to me." He didn't need any more explanation. He saw that I my words were true. His lips crashed to mine in desperation, not getting enough. He began kissing me deeply, asking for permission to my mouth when there was no need, he was the key to me. He picked me up bridal style while still connected to my mouth and placed me in the middle of my bed. Then he climbed on top of me. His hand was working its way up my shirt when my mobile phone started ringing. I had forgotten it that day so it was still on my bed side table. I wriggled over and out from under Edward to retrieve it. _This better be good. _Edward collapsed from holding himself up and sighed in frustration.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you?" _Alice._

"I'm at our house, why?"

"I was so worried. You had that big fight with Tanya, and then walked off with Edward. I didn't even get to see if you were okay. Everyone has been losing their minds thinking something had happened."

"Well, I'm… I'm fine." Edward was now sucking on my ear, distracting me from Alice.

"Oh, um, well I'll let you go. Rose and I are going to go out with Jasper and Emmett for a while so we won't be back until late tonight." _Perfect. _

"Okay, bye Alice."

"Bye Be…" I didn't wait for her to finish her reply, I had something to get back to.

I slid myself back under Edward and was about to kiss him again when my phone began to ring again. _I am going to kill Alice!_

I picked up the phone once again and said, "Get lost!" thinking it was Alice.

"Um, sorry, but is this Isabella Swan?" Asked an older sounding woman in a nervous tone.

"Yes."

"My name is Joan, I work in Forks hospital. We urgently need you down here."

"Why?" What would a hospital want with me?

"I am sorry to tell you this, but your parents, Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, have been in a horrific car accident. They didn't survive."

_**A/N (PRETTY PLEASE READ): Hey guys. I am really, really, really, really (you get the point) sorry for taking so long to update. I kind of got carried away with other things and all. But I am going to be updating more frequently now because I am on holidays until 29**__**th**__** January when school starts again! Ugh! But it must be done. I will be graciously accepting death threats from people because I deserve them for taking forever but some nice reviews are always welcome. Anyways, I want to tell you guys that I now have a poll on my profile. It is what story should I start on next? I have four ideas and they have all been put on my profile so all you have to do is read the summaries and vote. It will make me so happy and I want your guy's opinion. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am typing this at exactly 12:00 so I am so proud of myself. Yes I do know how lame I am. Lol. Also, because twilight is set in America and all, I really kind of need someone in America to help me out. Preferably in high school. All you got to do is private message me telling me you want to help me out (I hope someone does) because I will be needing to know some things here and there in my other stories about things and I don't know if they do it or not in America. So yeah. I love you all so much and hope you all review. Because I want to know if you still love me back. Lots of Love. Lauren xx**_


	8. You Know Nothing

_**Thing to know in my story that I changed about vampires:**_

_**A person's eye colour changes when they become vampire. The colour is based on your personality. For example- Bella's is brown because she is a generally warm person with a hard exterior that not many people get through. She has depth to her; you just have to find it. Edward has green because he is kind and all but has a more dark and evil side too if you mess with him. Jasper has electrical blue eyes- a calm person to be around but fiery when need be. So on, so on.**_

_**Vampires can cry with tears and all.**_

_**Can be hurt (not by unarmed humans, way to weak). Utensils like knives or guns can do serious damage- won't bounce off. Won't kill, but will hurt. Still heals extremely fast.**_

_**Don't sparkle in the sun, but are weaker in sunlight- still a lot stronger than humans.**_

_**Can get drunk- find out how this chapter.**_

_**Lauren xx**_

**Chapter 8: You Know Nothing**

BPOV: 

Previously on SBC:

"_My name is Joan, I work in Forks hospital. We urgently need you down here." _

"_Why?" _What would a hospital want with me?

"_I am sorry to tell you this, but your parents, Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, have been in a horrific car accident. They didn't survive." _

I dropped the phone on the floor, losing feeling in my body. I didn't move. My eyes stayed glued on the wall, my body remained motionless and without air. Edward leaned over me and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, wondering what could have caused such a reaction from me.

EPOV:

"Hello?" I asked, wanting to know why Bella had stopped moving.

"Yes, who is this? Where is Isabella?" Asked an elderly sounding woman.

"I'm Edward, her boyfriend. What's happened?" I was worried about my love.

"Okay. Sadly, both her parents have died in a car accident. We need her to come down to Forks hospital as soon as possible." _Oh my god, my poor Bella._

"Sure. I will talk to her. Thank you."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone and placed it on the side table.

"Bella," I shook her, trying to get a response from her, "Bella baby, we need to get you down to the hospital at Forks." Her head snapped to look at me, her eyes glassed with tears, threatening to spill over.

BPOV:

I looked to Edward, my eyes brimming with tears that wanted to fall down. I leaned forward and placed my head into his neck, the water forcing itself out and down my cheeks.

"No Edward, don't make me go. I don't want to go, I can't. I don't want to see them that way. Please, let me stay here with you." I clamped my hands to his shirt, pulling myself ever closer to him.

"Shhhh Bella, it's okay. I won't make you do anything. I'm here." I nodded but it wasn't enough. I wanted to escape for a while. Get out of this world for a few hours. I got up slowly, pulling Edward by his hand with me downstairs. I didn't want to be left alone.

I entered the kitchen and went to the top cupboards, opening and closing them. I began moving quicker, wanting to find what I was looking for. I was becoming frantic. "Where the hell is it?" I screamed. I finally spotted my 'get away', at the back, behind all the bags of blood we kept for extreme emergencies- we preferred fresh. A whole stash of alcohol I kept hidden. I put it there when we first moved in. I usually keep it for parties or whatever with the girls, but I think that I will use it now. I grabbed a bottle of red wine and a bag of blood.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward was looking on confused. "Alcohol tastes disgusting and doesn't do anything to us 'cause we are vampires. Remember?"

I took a big sip of wine then a sip of blood. "Ah, silly Edward, that's what you think. One night Rosalie, Alice and I were bored and began experimenting. We discovered that if you mix blood in with alcohol, it tastes better and can make you drunk. Brilliant isn't it?" I giggled in my crazed state; my eyes wide. I was rapidly deteriorating. I didn't handle really bad news or catastrophes well. And now it was mixed in with alcohol. When drunk, I make bad and stupid decisions, my mind paying no regards to itself, things always go wrong and I have major mood swings.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" He moved forward to take my hand but I dodged him and ran out of the kitchen.

"I don't think so. You got to catch me if you want some. Hmm, want some. Do you want some of _this _Edward?" I stopped in the middle of the stairs, turned around and pointed to myself with my occupied hands so I dropped the bottle and bag. Luckily Edward had followed me and caught it. "My Edward is so fast and strong. He is sexy. Mmmm, yummy Edward." I walked up to him and licked and nipped his ear, causing him to shiver with pleasure, while taking my wine and blood back then ran into my bedroom.

I went directly into my bathroom to tip out some of the wine. Then I filled the space in the bottle with blood. When I walked back out, I found Edward on the bed talking into his mobile.

"Yeah, quickly. See you soon." He hung up and had a troubled expression on his face. He was looking down at the bed frowning. It made me sad.

"What is wrong Edward? Have I done something?" I started crying. See what I mean about mood swings? I honestly don't know what I'm doing. It is like someone has taken over my body and they keep making do all these things without me realising.

Edward approached me and tried taking the wine bottle from my hands. I retreated away from him and started drinking it as fast as I could. I didn't mention to him that the mixture takes effect extremely fast. Two sips and you would be as drunk as a human who had drank 4 glasses. Like anything vampire, it was intensified. I tipped to the side a bit and when Edward tried to steady me I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Can't get me now Edward!" I kept drinking. More and more, the bottle emptied…

EPOV:

I was so scared for my Bella. She had locked herself in the bathroom so I couldn't get to her. She had just been delivered some terrible news and was getting drunk this very moment. _What am I supposed to do? _I had already called Alice and told her to come immediately. Bella could seriously hurt herself.

I heard the smash of a bottle from within the bathroom and instinctively new Bella had hurt herself. It was like déjà vu. _Please, don't put me through it again._ I ran to the door and banged it open. I needed to know she was okay. But she wasn't. The wine bottle had been smashed and bits of broken glass were everywhere. Most of it was on top of Bella. She had cuts and gashes all over her beautiful body and was on the floor with her eyes closed. _She can't be unconscious or asleep, it's impossible for vampires. But I wouldn't rule it out where Bella is concerned. It could have been worse. _I breathed a sigh of minimal relief.

I went to her and gently brushed all traces of glass shards off. I picked her up as smoothly as I could manage. Now placed in the middle of her bed, I began to move away to call and see how far away Alice was when something grabbed my arm.

"No," Bella mumbled, sounding as if she was only half awake. "Don't leave me. Please, stay with me Edward." A single tear silently ran down her cheek. I carefully climbed into bed next to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her body, protectively.

…

When Alice had returned with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in tow, I rushed to explain everything I knew about what happened. I tried to sit up, so it would be easier to talk to them, but Bella would not release her hold on me. I sighed, then picked her up in my arms and placed her in my lap- now sitting up on the edge of the bed, with her head on my shoulder. Her smaller cuts were completely gone by now but some of the bigger gashes and wounds were still noticeable, along with the blood still on her school uniform.

"What is wrong with her? Vampires don't sleep." I pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. She's not exactly sleeping. The alcohol is just having an after effect. Her body is adjusting and trying to work out what the toxins are and what to do with them. It's kind of like being passed out or something, but she's still conscious. She can hear and understand everything that is going on right now." I looked at my Bella, so suddenly peaceful against me and yet she probably has a million worrying thoughts running through that beautiful little head of hers.

I moved the hair that was covering her face out of the way and stroked down her head lovingly- admiring what was mine.

"Alice, how long until she wakes up?" I asked, knowing she could see the future.

"Not too long, maybe an hour. She will have a really bad headache afterwards and all but she should be fine in the morning for school."

"Okay, thanks. I was just so worried about her. You guys go and enjoy the rest of your night. I should be fine with her now. I just freaked out, you know?" Jasper and Emmett looked at me concerned, knowingly. I nodded, letting them know I was okay.

Alice looked to Jasper and back. "Yeah, I do know. I really want to talk with her later tonight. It must be devastating to lose her parents so young. She loved them, even though they've had problems. Anyway, we'll talk later. Bye." She didn't know how true her words really were.

"Bye."

Alice left the room with Jasper and Emmett but Rosalie came up to Bella and kissed her on the forehead before she gave me a small smile and pat on the shoulder. They really were like sisters- always there for each other and bitchy enough to be.

When she had left the room, I lay back with Bella half lying on top of me and my arms wrapped around her securely.

…

I felt her shift against me. "Edward," Bella mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Come back to me?" I whispered into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered adorably and opened. She gazed at me longingly and smiled drowsily. "Hi," she began talking into my chest, "I shouldn't have done that. Note to self- alcohol bad. I probably won't remember that when it counts, but whatever." I frowned.

"Do you know how much you scared me Isabella Marie Swan? Don't ever do that again! Please, I couldn't stand being helpless."

"It was stupid, I know, but…" I cut her off.

"But nothing, Bella. Why would you do something like that? Who knows what could have happened if I wasn't here or if you got your hands on something more than glass. You could have caused serious damage."

"I know! I acted stupid and shouldn't have done it. What do you want me to say?!" She yelled.

"I want you to swear you won't do it again! That you actually regret doing it in the first place and will deal with this the right way!" I retaliated, sitting and standing up. She just sat on the bed glaring at me.

"The right way?! And what would that be, Edward? I'm sorry but I don't regret it. It was dumb but I actually got to forget for a few hours. There is nothing wrong with that!"

"There is everything wrong with it. Whether you want to forget or not, it doesn't change the fact that it did happen. Your parents died, Bella! Getting drunk is not the way to fix this. I would know!"

BPOV

_He would know? What does that mean? _"What the hell, Edward. You would know? How is that? You've told me all about your perfect little family. Carlisle and Esme are just the sweetest. So tell me, how do you know? You know nothing!" His eyes went black; a smouldering, deadly, burning black.

"I know more than you ever will." He said in a low and dangerous tone, putting his face right in mine, forcing me to look directly at him.

"Doubt it, but I'm listening." I contradicted, trying to come off strong- not scared under his stare.

"No, you don't listen. You don't listen to anyone. That's your problem."

"What the fuck, Edward?" He very roughly grabbed my face and kissed me so hard it hurt, his tongue penetrating my mouth. He pulled away abruptly and went to the door, opened it and stopped.

"Let me know when you get over yourself. Until then…" he paused. Then in barely a whisper, "I don't know."

Suddenly, it dawned on me what just happened. I screamed out. "Edward, no! Please come back!" _How can he leave me now? _But it was too late, he was gone. _Why would he do this to me?! _

EPOV

I kept walking, willing myself not to turn around and run back. That was one of the hardest things I have ever done. To leave her when she probably needed me most was torturous. But she doesn't know what alcohol did to my life. _She doesn't know! How could she do that to herself? _I was so mad and upset I was visibly shaking._ Calm down, Edward. Calm down. _I ran to my house and locked myself in my room. I was hyperventilating, tears forcing themselves out.

Once in my bathroom, I went to the sink, splashing water on my face. Tears just kept falling, my breathing erratic and my head pounding.

Flashes of my past kept coming across my vision, behind my closed eyes.

"_Dad, no! Mummy, help me! Please get up daddy. Please get up. Please, please, please." My fist slammed against his chest, trying to get a response._

_*BANG*_

"_Mummy? Mummy! No, no, no, no!" I went to her now limp body, shaking her. I felt wetness on my hands and looked to find blood all over them. I rocked back and forth, trying to rid the images from my mind._

I ran to the shower, jumped in and ripped off my shirt. I sat in the corner, the water rushing over me, trying to wash off the blood. It was still there. I could feel it. My hands were stained with it. It was absorbed into my skin.

"Arghhh!" My fingers gripped themselves into my hair, attempting to rub off the invisible liquid- but it had already melted itself in.

…

_**Author's Note: Um, hi guys. I know… it's late. But it's not my fault! The computer was taken off me! Bah! I kind of don't do what I'm told then rebel against the 'rents (parents) when I'm punished. So forgive me please! You know, I was actually nearly crying when writing that last part. Imagine a seven year old boy, hanging over his parents' dead bodies, screaming for them to come back. I know Dana, me, nearly crying, IMPOSSIBLE. For anyone that doesn't really know me, I don't cry often. I have never cried in a movie, EVER, and have to be really really upset to do so which is like never. So, yeah- my friends call me a rock- I hate that by the way- but I prefer **__**Ice Princess, **__**as referred to by my English teacher. DO MY POLL!!!!!!! and tell me which story you want me to do after this one. And review for me. People aren't reviewing as much right now and it's making me sad and uninspired. SO REVIEW!!! *sniff* Lots of love. **_

_**PS. I am working on the next chapter right now, so if I get LOTS of reviews, I will SWEAR to update within 3-5 days. (Unless it's taken off me again- then I will update as soon as I get it back). AND I MEAN LOTS! Love you guys. Want more than review! I can't really say it again without sounding like an idiot but I am, I admit it, so… REVIEW!**_

_**Oh! And one more thing, I know, extremely long note, but… someone is coming back next chapter for Bella. Can any of you guys guess who? **_

_**Lauren xx REVIEW!**_


	9. Revenge

A/N: Read at bottom. 

**Chapter 9: Revenge **

**BPOV**

"Bella, we're back! Hey, where are you? Is Edward still here? Bell-" Alice cut off her ranting when she opened my door. I was still sitting on my bed, in the exact place Edward had left me. _He left me. _

At that moment I let a sob escape my chest; Alice gasped and rushed to my side, Rosalie and the boys not far behind. "Bella, what happened?" Emmett asked. Rosalie was hugging me while Alice was trying to calm down my tears. "Bella, where is Edward?" I didn't respond to him, I just kept crying.

"Bella, we need you to listen very carefully," now it was Jasper talking to me. I looked up to him, his face very troubled. "What did Edward do?" Looking into Jasper's eyes, I saw great concern, but I knew it wasn't for me._ I don't want to talk about it. I need him here with me. I always need him here with me. _

"He… he left me. He was so… so… he said that he was worried about me, he really feared for me. Then all of a sudden he got mad. You should have seen him, his eyes were… were black. They were terrifying and deadly, like an endless pit of anger. He was going on about how I know nothing and I shouldn't have done that and then… and then he left me." I couldn't talk anymore. The tears kept coming; the memory replaying over and over in my head.

"Bella, did you say anything, anything at all before he got upset?" I felt like Jasper was interrogating me and I didn't like it. He made it sound like I did something wrong.

"I don't know! I woke up, and he was holding me and I said something about… about being really stupid for drinking so much, but I probably won't remember that when it counts… or something! I don't know! Jasper, what's going on with him? I've never seen him so angry." Jasper sighed heavily, before turning to Emmett and nodding. "Jasper, what are you not telling me?"

"Bella, it's not really my place to say, but something happened to Edward when he was little. It was caused by alcohol and he's never really let it go. I think you drinking, being the person he cares about the most, really has affected him and not for the better. Now I need you to listen to me," he got down on his knees in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you know where Edward went?" I held eye contact with him for several moments before I looked away. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm so sorry." I don't know what happened to him, and I don't know why but I suddenly felt like this was entirely my fault. I was still angry, but I was also filled with a lot of other emotions- one of them being guilt. "Alice can you see anything?" I turned to her, to see her looking anxious.

"Bella, I can't see anything. He doesn't know what he's doing so until he makes an audible decision, I can't help you. Jasper, the best place for you to look is back at your place. That is the most likely place for him to go. Emmett, you check around campus just in case. Rosalie, you stay here with Bella and clean her up. I will keep looking to see if he decides anything so keep your mobiles on. Bella," she took both my hands in her tiny ones and smiled weakly at me, "you didn't know, okay? Don't completely blame yourself, because I know you will. So stop crying and let Rosalie take care of you. I love you babes." She gave me a hug before walking out with the boys.

Rosalie hugged me tight to her. "It's okay Bella. Everything will be okay."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It wasn't long after that I heard Alice's light footsteps enter the house once again. She was alone, so I guessed they had found Edward. She entered my room with a solemn look placated on her face.

"Is he okay?" Rosalie asked for me. She could tell I wanted to ask, but couldn't find it in me to voice it.

"He's pretty torn up, but I think he'll be okay. He just looks really freaked out. The boys said that they won't be at school tomorrow; just to be safe, but everything should be alright. Bella?" I was looking at the floor when she called me. I looked up to face her. "He's fine." She could read me so well. She sighed, knowing I was still stressing out and very upset. "Listen, if it's any comfort, try talking to him when they get back to school. I think he might want to." I just nodded, not really paying attention. "Try to relax. I think we might have tomorrow off as well. We need some girl time."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I stood outside the door to my Biology classroom, trying to get the courage to enter. What if Edward hated me now? I couldn't live with myself if he did. I had been avoiding everyone today except Alice and Rosalie. We even sat at a different table to the boys at lunch. I knew it hurt them to do it but just couldn't face him yet.

That's when I felt his presence behind me. Before I could do anything, Edward had breezed past me and into the classroom, leaving me stunned. I was frozen on the spot until the last bell rang, when I entered the room. All eyes were on me as I made my way to the back corner, but of course I couldn't make it without getting some sort of comment from Lauren.

"Why isn't Bella with Eddie-bear? Things not going well anymore?" I heard her and Jessica snicker while Mike held back a laugh.

Jessica fake gasped, putting her hand in front of her mouth. "He didn't dump you did he? That would be so terrible."

"Fuck off." I wasn't in the mood for bickering. I saw Angela looking worriedly at me from the corner of my eye and I gave her a weak smile before making it to my table.

As I sat down, I noticed how still Edward was. His eyes were locked on the table that his fists were clenched on top of, not breathing. His back was hunched forward, his face completely unreadable and blank with bits of hair hanging in front of his eyes. I had never seen him look so vulnerable.

Class had started, but I couldn't concentrate on anything except Edward. As I mindlessly scribbled on my folder with my pen, in my peripheral vision I saw him take his first breath for the entire period. I watched as his eyes fluttered slightly before his fists unlocked themselves and he truly relaxed, as if he breathed in the most beautiful scent in the world.

That's when he finally looked at me. At first it was only his eyes, and then he turned his head just a little. When I returned the gesture by looking at him, he just stared at me. It was as if he was mesmerising my features, or seeing them for the first time. Eventually he smiled. It was a small smile, barely there, but it was. I looked down unsure, and then up again to smile back. If you thought about it, it didn't really mean anything but to me, just that small smile meant the world.

I had just decided that I would talk to Edward at the end of class when the bell rang, and without even a glance my way, he stood up and exited the room. _Maybe I can talk to him in gym. _

My hopes didn't last long as he completely avoided me throughout the entire period. We were playing volleyball and when it came time for my team to verse Edward's, not even once did he pass the ball my way. Mike, being on my team- not voluntarily on my part- I had never seen happier. I could have sworn I even saw him wink at me… three times.

When the day was over and I walked out of the gym, I was met by my girls but it turned out that Edward had already left with Jasper and Emmett. _I guess he doesn't want to talk then. _

On the walk back to the house, my girls and I were talking. I could tell they were trying to keep my spirits up but since I had met Edward, any moment without him seemed pointless. We were nearly home when I felt strange, as if someone was watching us. I turned around to see if anyone was there but I didn't see anything.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just thought I heard something. I'm probably just going a little nuts in my old age." We laughed at my stupid joke but I still felt uneasy.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was Wednesday, exactly a week since Edward had broken up with me. Things still hadn't changed; he still wasn't even talking to me. Every now and then I would receive a smile, or maybe if I was extremely lucky, a nod in my direction as acknowledgement. These tiny things were what kept me going. Each smile my very own ray of sunlight.

It was also on this day that the girls got sick of sitting without Emmett and Jasper, so we all decided to sit together again. A strange topic began around the table- excluding myself and Edward of course.

"You know what? I haven't seen the bitches around lately. Have you guys?" Emmett actually had a good point.

"I haven't. That is actually really weird. Very observant, Emmett. I'm so proud of you." Rosalie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as so not to upset me. "Have you seen them, Bella? They always seem to annoy you the most." I looked up for the first time all of lunch and quickly shook my head before looking down again. I seemed to be on a permanent low these days. Jasper immediately picked up on me so changed the subject.

"We haven't been hunting in about two or three weeks. Do you guys want to come with us this weekend?" I had actually forgotten about that.

"We would love to. We haven't been in a while either. Are you up for it Bella?" It was really getting on my nerves that everyone was worrying. I knew Alice was just trying to help but I felt like I was an unwell child and everyone wanted to take care of me. _I am going through a rough time. My parents just died and the love of my life dumped me. Let me keep to myself for a little while._

With a lot of effort, I managed to get out, "Yeah, I'm good to go." It sounded forced, even to me.

"Are you sure, Bells? We can easily wait until… wait a little longer." The one person that would never intentionally set me off was Emmett- especially in all his innocence- but I couldn't help myself.

With a bang of my chair from knocking it backwards, I stood up. "I said I'm good to go. Can't everyone just leave me alone?" I quickly looked at Edward to see his eyes downcast then ran out as 'humanly' possible from the cafeteria.

I wanted to go home. I wanted to see Charlie again. I wanted to see Renee again. I wanted Edward back, and to hold me and love me like he had a week ago. I want things to be good again.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was Friday. We had all decided to go hunting tomorrow. I had talked to Alice and Rosalie after some very heavy persuasion, and they agreed to back off a little bit. Since then, they had started treating me a little more normally, even making fun of me once. It wasn't enough though. I made a decision and whether he wanted to or not, Edward would talk to me. I was fed up of life without him. One hour was torture, let alone this long.

Biology had just finished and as always Edward was the first out of his seat and out the door. _Not today. Today, you are mine. _I wasn't far behind him. By the time I made it to the gym, he was already in the locker room, so as quickly as possible, I went into the girl's room and changed. I came into the open gym and the only person there was Edward, sitting on the stands. Everyone else was taking their time changing.

"Edward, we need to talk." He looked up at me surprised, and then composed himself into a blank face.

"What do you want me to say Bella?" His voice was harsh, but just the sound of it was like heaven after so long.

"Anything. Say anything, just tell me what to do."

"I already told you, get over yourself. Give a damn about someone else for a change."

"I do care about someone else, Edward." His head snapped up so quickly when I said this, if he were human, his neck would have broken. "I care about you." Sadness dawned in his eyes. "I care about you, I care about Alice and Rosalie, I care about Jasper and Emmett." He shook his head and looked away.

"Bella," he stood up and walked to me. His body was close to mine. I could almost feel him against me. "If you truly cared about me, you never would have been so stupid, then brushed me off when I tried to explain to you how it affected me. No Bella, you think you care about me, but you don't." Then he walked away. He went to the rack of basketballs, as that was what we were playing today, took one and began to shoot some hoops. He got every single one in before people started to wonder out from the locker rooms.

The teacher divided us up into two groups then said play. He had other things to do apparently, so there weren't really any rules, as there was no one to apply them. It started off with just some passing of balls when the teacher said we at least had to play a game.

After ten minutes, I got bored of just standing there like every other girls and began to play with the boys. I had the ball most of the time for my team, even though I wasn't really paying attention. I was actually so out of it, that when I was about to shoot the ball, it slipped out of my hand. I was so surprised I let out a little yelp. That had never happened to me since I had become a vampire. To my utter devastation, the ball hit Edward on the back of the head, really hard. Since the ball slipped, and because of my strength, I had no control on how hard I threw it. As I saw him turn around, he winced. When he saw me standing there looking guilty, his eyes narrowed as he glared.

"Oh my god, Edward I am so sorry." He didn't even acknowledge my apology. He just stared at me.

He chuckled darkly. "Let's play." His voice was strong and the people standing around him moved away a little. I let out a huge breath. _At least he's talking to me. _

Everyone was paying attention now as we all moved back into our positions. Even the girls had stopped gossiping. Mike wasn't on my team today so he started off with the ball for his team. As soon as possible, he passed the ball to Edward. He made his way down the court and scored with ease. Next turn, I made the basket. Soon enough, the people in my gym class learned to just move out of way and let us play. It was basically an all out war. We would practically throw the ball at each other or if not, then we were getting the baskets in. The defence part was even more brutal. I would physically shove Edward to get the ball out of his hands and he would snatch the ball to get it back.

Eventually, the shoving didn't work because it either didn't shock him anymore or he was just used to the force. _Fine, I'll just have to play dirty. _

I knew that I was suffering from the lack of his touch, so I was counting on him feeling the same. Edward had the ball and was making his way down the court. I ran after him and when he stilled to make the shoot, I stopped behind him, putting my left hand on his hip, and lightly ran my right hand down his spine. He shivered and dropped the ball. I took my chance and reached around the grab it. By the time I had ran to the other side and scored, I turned around and saw him looking at me, still at the other end. He drew in a ragged breath before straightening and moving to the centre of the court, waiting for me. I had created a new pattern.

Next I had the ball, Edward softly ran his hand down my arm to my fingertips. I practically dropped the ball into his palm. Then when he had the ball, I gently blew on back of his neck and kissed it. I'm pretty sure I heard him growl. The next time was my downfall. I was just about to shoot when I felt him behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the crook of my neck before whispering "Bella," blowing his sweet breath across my face. _That is it. _I was going to end this once and for all. The ball was just about to leave his hands when I kissed behind his ear, down his neck and back up before I said, "I love you, Edward."

He turned around. His face gave away nothing, but his beautiful green eyes said everything. I could see hurt, I could see pain, I could see confusion, love, anger, sadness… so much sorrow. It physically hurt me to not reach out and comfort him. Then he did the one thing I hadn't counted on, he took my hand and gave me the ball before turning and running out of the gym.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella, calm down. You don't even have to hang out with the guys." We were nearly at the closest forest in Alice's Porsche, and my girls were trying to convince me that everything will be fine. It was pretty far away, normally a 3 hour trip being in Phoenix and all, but it didn't take too long with Alice's extreme driving. We were planning on staying with Carlisle and Esme, the boys' parents as their house wasn't too far from it after our hunt. "Just do your own thing for a while, then when we all meet up later, try and cool things down a bit before reaching the house." I nodded slowly, trying to convince _myself_ that this was true.

We arrived at the edge of the trees and all got out. The boys weren't far behind us. When they got out, Emmett and Jasper immediately went to Alice and Rosalie before running off. Edward was standing awkwardly next to Emmett's Jeep and just before turned to go hunt, he called me.

"Bella, I think maybe we should talk." For some reason, this really annoyed me. I had wanted to talk. I had been trying for over the past week to talk and now that he decides he wants to, I should just run to him?

"You think?" I said sarcastically to him.

His eyes flashed darker than their already near black. "Look, this isn't exactly my fault. You're the one who got drunk and has been acting like an idiot."

"I have also been the one trying to talk and apologize for the past week but that doesn't count for anything now does it?"

"There was no point in talking if you didn't mean it when you apologized. If you had apologized, then it would have been because you wanted me back, not because you were sorry for what you did."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. But it's also my fault, because I didn't really explain why this was so bad and why it affected me so."

"Whatever, Edward. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, so come back a little later." I ran into the forest as fast as I could manage. I ran a good 6 miles before I stopped. I knew my siblings weren't that far off from me but it was enough distance to let myself think.

I had already had 3 elk when I had that strange feeling again, as if someone was watching me. I looked all around me and saw no one.

"Hmm, look what we have here." I spun around to see the one person I would never expect. Her fiery red hair was flowing down her shoulders and her eyes strong. _Victoria. _

"Yes, I didn't expect to see you here, sweetie." I turned back around to see Tanya, skimpy looking as ever.

"Oh, are we allowed to play?"

"Yeah, I want to play with her."

I looked to either side to see Jessica and Lauren, except not them. They were actually kind of pretty. Their skin was flawless and hard looking and they smelled like… vampire.

"Not yet. We want payback to be sweet and slow… and painful." Victoria seemed to have the authority here.

"What do you want, Victoria?"

"What I want? I want you to suffer. I want you to feel the pain I felt when you took James and Laurent away, except worse, a million times worse."

"I want you to suffer for taking away my Edward." Tanya was so delusional- she still didn't get it.

"And we're here to help."

"Okay, you two shut up. You're just pointless." Victoria laughed at my comment, probably agreeing.

"Even so, they can help. It was a bit hard setting everything up by myself, so I got a bit of help for what's coming next." Victoria had a sly smile on her face that made me nervous.

"What do you mean?" What had she already done?

"Well you see, you hurt me by taking away the ones I loved. That's really painful by the way. Anyway, I decided you should know what it feels like. So for the first part of my plan, I arranged a little meeting for your parents Renee and Charlie. You see, I rang them up and told them that you had been causing trouble at school, and that we needed to see them both right away." I felt tears building up as she went on. "Charlie flew up to Jacksonville to meet up with Renee before they started to drive together to your school. The rest was rather easy. All I had to do was run the car off the road, then set the car alight. I could hear them screaming from miles away before the fire trucks came and put out the fire. It was really sad. I swear, I almost felt sorry for them… almost." I was full on crying now.

"You bitch!" I lashed at Victoria but before I made it to her, Jessica and Lauren had a hold on me from either side. "How can you be so cold hearted?" Tanya came in front of me and hit me in the stomach, then kicked me in the knee. I could distinctly feel three ribs break as well as my leg in two places.

Victoria came to stand beside Tanya. "Well, I guess it became cold when you killed the people that made it warm. So don't blame me. This is all your fault. Everyone you love is going to suffer and die because of you." I looked up to her when I realised the full extent of what she said. _Everyone you love… suffer and die… all your fault. _I let out a loud scream.

"Don't… take me! Kill me instead! Please, leave them alone. Take me! Just don't hurt them."

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, we're not going to kill your precious friends now. We are going to pick them off one by one." With one last hit to the stomach, breaking a fourth rib, they let me fall to the floor and left.

I could hear my friends rushing to me, wanting to know why I screamed. The tears were endless. I had cried more in the last two weeks than ever in my life but in the last two weeks, I had been given everything, then had it all taken away… and now I was going to lose even more. My sobs were loud and powerful, my tears fogging up my vision to a point where I could hardly see, but when I felt two arms pick me up and hold me close, I instantly knew it was Edward.

"It's okay now, Bella. I'm here. Shhhh, it's alright." I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, planning on never letting go. "I love you."

_**Author's Note: *chuckles nervously* hi guys. How are you going? Please don't kill me? I'm not going to go on about it, but basically, I'm like a vampire- I get easily distracted. I'm not going to promise chapters like tomorrow or anything, but I will try to write faster. You should be thanking my friends Piera and Dana for this chapter, because they whipped me butt until I did it. I love reviews so much!!! The ones for last chapter were really impressive so guys, pretty please keep it up! Even when I take longer to update, when I start writing, reviews help me write faster, literally! My fingers type at a hundred miles an hour! There are 4258 words in this chapter, so that's proof! My longest chapter yet! I also give you permission to PM whenever I take too long to update. You can even give me death threats if you like. Anyways, I also have another story up at the moment that I recently started. So check that one out!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE, Lauren xx**_


End file.
